


Half of the History (We Shall Never Know)/半部历史

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3P哦大家看好标签, F/M, M/M, Multi, 世界尽头, 亲爱的, 兵哥哥, 我们都在劫难逃, 战争如同地狱, 战火下的爱情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 这是一个有关战争的故事。





	Half of the History (We Shall Never Know)/半部历史

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half of the History (We Shall Never Know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464138) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 封面 by counteragent  
> 3P哦，盾冬佩+盾冬寡。误食概不负责。

> “那些真实的——而非虚构或儿戏的恐怖，人们是如此抵触对其多加想象，使得这些时代一半的历史都确将永远不为人知。”——保罗·福塞尔，《战时岁月》

~ ~ ~

_他们第一次做爱是在意大利，四周炮火纷飞，他们还以为死到临头了。他拉着Bucky躺在一棵巨树的树根间，举起盾遮住他们两个。即便如此，他也没觉得这能让他们幸免于难，毕竟当时的体验已经迫近了感官的极限——爆炸带来的耳鸣刺穿鼓膜，火星和灼热的金属屑四散下落，大地在他们身下颤动，Bucky在他身上，满是尘灰，结实强壮却又充满恐惧，吻着他。他的手寻到了Bucky的裤裆，拉开拉链伸了进去。在电影里亲吻似乎从来不会让人硬起来，可是上帝啊，他硬了，Bucky也硬了，往他手里顶。Bucky左眉上边有一块地方，他喜欢让人亲那儿——你亲那里的时候他会呜咽起来。有时一切这般极尽火热，自会熔为一体。_

### 一、战争

Steve醒来，发现自己一个人在帐篷里，Bucky的铺盖是空的，已经过了凌晨三点，为什么没有人叫他起来守夜？他呻吟着起身，整了整头盔，推开帐子出去了。咆哮突击队里好几个人都醒着，他们的烟头在黑暗中闪烁——其实所有人都在。除了Falsworth。和Bucky。

“人哪里去了……”Steve开口，他们躲躲闪闪交换起眼神，让他停住了。

最后是Dum Dum站了出来。“长官，”他说。除非迫不得已，Dum Dum从来不管任何人叫“长官”，他对指挥等级的尊重程度还比不上Bucky，而这真是很能说明问题了。“我们早九点之前必须拿下警戒站，否则30步兵团会困在敌方——”

“是的，”Steve打断他，这他知道，这是 _他_ 告诉 _他们_ 的。昨天Gabe截取到了密文，他们必须赶在大部队到来之前拿下多洛米蒂桥。“我们也会完成任务的。我们已经定好计划了。”

Dum Dum接着说下去，“在我们和警戒站之间还有一座纳粹通讯站——”

“我知道，”Steve说。“计划已经考虑到了——”

“这一环节需要暗中行动，长官，”Dum Dum毫不让步地说。“如果我们想在警戒站攻其不备，”赶在Steve打断他之前他又说：“就必须有人趁他们在睡梦中把他们杀掉。”Steve闭上了嘴。“而那个人不能是你，”Dum Dum说，接着又语气令人不安地补充：“长官。不为别的，传出去对你形象也不好。我们所有人都达成一致了。”

Dum Dum就站在那里，有那么一会，Steve什么也说不出来。Morita、Gabe、Dernier——他们都在等他的回答。“那么，Falsworth……？”他问。他说不出Bucky的名字。

“Falsworth，是啊，”DumDum赞同，摘下帽子挠了挠头，又戴了回去。“Falsworth和Barnes在午夜前后出发，留下了步枪，但是带着手枪和匕首，把军徽从制服上割掉了——都是标准流程。”Dum Dum瞟了一眼表。“现在他们随时都会回来，”他说，然后像是刻意表演一般伸了个懒腰：“既然你起来了，队长，而且还想接着守夜，”看来最难说的话Dum Dum都说完了——他又跟平常一样叫起“队长”来。“我可不介意。赶在出发前我去眯一会儿，”Steve明白他的好意： _你放心。我就很放心。我这就去睡一觉，让你看看我有多放心。_

“好，”Steve说。“好主意，”不过没过多久树丛里就隐隐传来窸窣声，Bucky和Falsworth出现了，显得精疲力竭，不过毫不迟疑地对他们竖起了大拇指，接着就是一顿拍背，Falsworth抢过Morita的烟长长地深吸了一口，而Bucky站在那里，看着Steve。他跟Falsworth一样把脸抹脏了，以防脸上映了光让人发现，还有——Steve看清Bucky蓝外套上那层反光的黑色之前就闻到了血味。

“抱歉，”Bucky说，忽地向后躲去解起皮带。“我臭得很，我知道，”他转身朝通往河边的小径走去。“我来吧，队长，”Gabe耸耸肩说，对他淡淡地微笑。“反正也睡不着，”于是Steve跟着Bucky穿过了树林。Bucky已经脱掉了外套，跪在岸边，擦洗着手和脸。他的外套铺在地上，衣袖摊开，像个阵亡的士兵。他看看外套，又抬头看看Steve。

“如果你想要个人陪着，我就在这，”Steve笨拙地说。“如果你想一个人待着，我可以——”他拇指朝后指指营地。

“不，我没事。我还好。挺顺利的，其实——”Bucky朝水里剧烈地呕吐起来，Steve到他身边握紧他的手臂，另一手安抚地摸着他的肩胛中间。“我没事，”Bucky嘟囔着。“只是这个味道的问题。有个人醒了，在那里慌，一个劲流血，他——”他看了看自己的外套。“我等着它干掉就行，之后刷掉——”

“你不该这么做的，”Steve轻声说。“那不是你的任务，你没有权利——”

Bucky绷紧了下巴，一下子把手臂从Steve的手里抽了出来。“您别是要跟我放什么指挥等级那类的狗屁了吧，长官？”

“不，当然不是，”Steve回驳。“可是——”

Bucky看起来既愤怒又无可奈何。“不能让你来，Steve，”他说。“不能，”Steve就猜队友们保护他的新共识背后另有推手。“有的事，”Bucky试图解释，跟Steve讲道理，“得让更小的团队去做，指挥链外的战术小组——”

“我的脏活不用你来干，”Steve抗议。

Bucky似乎被他这话惊呆了。“当然得我来干，”他说。

现在轮到Steve发怒了。“你担心我的形象？”

“我担心的——”Bucky很响地吮了一下嘴唇。“——有很多，但是不包括你的形象： _谁他妈_ 管你的形象，Rogers。”他的手落在Steve的肩膀上，拇指摸索着抚过Steve喉咙底下。Steve打着颤，倾身吻了他，贪婪地渴求他的嘴唇。

Bucky透过Steve厚重的帆布外套紧紧抓住他的肩膀，他们倒在纠缠的草丛间亲吻，透过彼此的衣服相互磨蹭。老天，真好，这感觉是 _那么_ 好，Bucky胡乱拉开他们的拉链，他们把手伸进了彼此的裤子——光滑、火热的皮肤，坚硬而温暖——上帝啊。Steve颤抖着高潮了，也感觉Bucky在他的手里抽动起来。

“我担心你，”Steve气喘吁吁地脱口而出。“你的性命，这一切对你的影响，对 _我们_ 的影响——”

“别，”Bucky也喘着，望着头顶的星空。“干这行不错。高级杀手，”他轻轻笑起来，就算Steve撑起身来瞪着他也没有停。“不，是 _真的_ ，”Bucky说，伸手摸着他的脸。“你从来没在步兵团里待过，所以你不会懂。那些人，明天必须过桥再占领一块阵地的那些人——一共五千个，如果这次任务成功，他们大概会，我不知道多少，失去一千五？我说的失去是指——”Bucky停了下来，沉默了；Steve看得出他在竭力思考怎么才能形容出无法言表的境况。“我们去看看吧，”他突然说。“你应该知道。”

Steve皱眉。“你是说看他们战斗？”

“是啊，如果我们能找到足够高的地方。就像高层一样，在制高点，拿着望远镜。要是有轰炸我们就他妈撤，”Bucky回答。

Steve不确定他能不能做到。“我们就袖手旁观——却不去帮忙？”

“啥也帮不上，”Bucky说。“我就是想告诉你这个。送死就是他们的 _职责_ ，在前线上就这么一件事。你把我从那里救了出来，”他说，吻上了他。“远离了那一切。”

* * *

_“Steve，”Steve听见他的名字瞬间醒了过来，感官下意识地探测着危险——轰炸、枪火、声音：他们被发现了吗？——但是他身边只有Bucky，冷汗淋漓地在黑夜中颤抖。“他们对我做了一些事，”Bucky轻轻地说，见Steve惊讶的神色，睁圆了眼睛点点头。“实验——他们给我打了东西，让我受辐射。我不知道他们对我做了什么，”Steve想起有关纳粹恐怖故事的谣言——以科学之名进行的折磨——胃里翻搅起来。“Steve，我进去的时候还得着肺炎——你知道我清楚肺炎什么样子——可现在没有了。而且你记不记得——”Bucky猛地撸起他毛衣磨损的袖口。他那条胳膊上曾经有一道凹凸不平的疤，从小落下来的：现在不见了。“还有别的事，我说不太清——Steve，在那台子上，我差点忘了我是谁。别让我忘了我是谁。求你。别——”Steve让他们粘腻的额头靠在一起，随后又与他嘴唇相贴。“我不会的，”Steve说。“我不会的，Buck。我保证。”_

* * *

为了攻占多洛米蒂桥的警戒站，他们分成几队，Steve派Bucky拿着步枪到高处，以防敌方有任何增援或者意外。他们暗中接近，短兵相接，一阵枪声与叫嚣后占领了桥。他派Gabe用电台给盟军司令部发信号，令Morita把炮火对准了河对面。

三支带坦克和吉普的先头部队把他们替了下来。他们的指挥，一位叫Stanley的少校，把一份油布包好的信息递给Steve。“给你的，”他说。“伦敦的指令，”Steve哭笑不得地注意到伦敦为他们制定的撤离计划只取决于他们的成功。

“只是现实而已，”之后Bucky一边嚼着苹果一边说；奇怪的是，在阿尔卑斯山当间还有苹果林。他趴在Steve旁边，望远镜举在眼前；他们退到了离前线较远的一处废弃飞机场。Stanley少校带来的信息说晚十点会有飞机接上他们，他们要搭一架惠灵顿轰炸机走，去休整几个晚上。“把信息发给坏掉的电台毫无意义。”

“你看见什么了？”Steve问，Bucky把望远镜递给他。列队缓缓向桥边行进；目前联军还没有遇到反击，但他能看见德军那边有动作：既然咆哮突击队控制了他们河边的防线，他们必然会把自己的武装部署到位。“他们不够快，”Steve喃喃道。“那座桥是个瓶颈，他们必须让更多人到对岸去建立防御战线——”

“我是第一次进攻的时候来意大利的。”Bucky翻身，仰面望着天空，手里拿着吃了一半的苹果。“我在散兵坑里待了三个月。轰炸就没有断过。我们分六拨上了滩头堡，我在第五拨里。水里——”听见Bucky的声音突然断了，Steve放下了望远镜。“水里都是残尸，”正当此时Steve听见了追击炮的炮声，想重新把望远镜举到眼前。Bucky的手突然伸来抓住望远镜。

“别，”Bucky痛苦的神情告诉Steve，他是想保护他，就像他一直以来那样。“我错了。这是个坏主意，是——”

“我想追随你，”Steve说，他并不完全是这个意思，但他只能想到这样的说法。“我需要到你去过的地方，”当他举起望远镜，那就像一种刑罚：部队前列一下桥便被击溃，炸弹炸得人四分五裂，后面的士兵踏过前人的尸体冲锋向前把枪摆好。Steve眼瞧着一个人直直挨了一整颗炸弹，落地的时候成了五块。他放下了望远镜；他脸上湿了，但是他居然还能说出话来。

“我们有没有什么能……”Steve开口。

“没有，”Bucky说。轰炸声更响了，他闭上眼睛，下意识侧着身蜷成一团，一边手臂搭在他戴着头盔的头上，紧紧贴着耳朵以求阻挡一部分的声音。“结束之后我们可以下去杀掉一些人——我们的人。我们能做的仅此而已。”

* * *

_等那泛着蓝光的坦克登上山顶，107军团的人已经死了四分之三，Dum Dum夺下了Bucky手里的枪才能阻止他做傻事。“你不知道接下来会怎么样，”Dum Dum吼道，“投降也不是个多坏的选择！”“子弹至少死得干净，”Bucky回吼，可接着Gabe过来，语气惊恐地说：“伙计们？”这时候Bucky当然必须坚强起来，他头一个站起身，举起双手，站在所有人前面。当坦克的炮口转过来对准他，Bucky差点拉了裤子；这在这边是常事，但此前他从来都没有过。炸弹能把人大卸八块，小块的血肉四处横飞——可这坦克什么也不留下：大概是把人都炸成了原子。他喘进满是烟尘的空气，以为会是他的最后几口——然后坦克顶门打开，士兵蜂拥而出，有纳粹，还有些人身上有他从没见过的奇怪军徽，是个骷髅头的章鱼，他们冲他来了，把他揪出散兵坑，把他的手绑在背后。他跌跌撞撞走在一队俘虏里，走向天知道什么地方，思绪飘回了布鲁克林，舞厅和旋转的裙子，和Steve在港口一起度过的漫长的夏日。_

* * *

Steve看的战况久到足以留下阴影，最终Bucky温柔却坚决地拿走了望远镜，之后他们只是在那坐了一会，环抱着彼此的脖颈。等他们终于去跑道旁和其他人会合，Monty靠在Morita的肩上睡着了，Gabe和Dernier像小狗一样蜷在一起，而Dum Dum在守夜。他们所有人都可以在这种傻乎乎的肢体亲昵中得到安慰，这是Steve对于军队最喜欢的几点之一，虽说他和Bucky之间是更进一步：更多，也更复杂。

但这会儿他就需要Bucky给他傻乎乎的肢体亲昵，所以在飞机上他假装在Bucky怀里睡着了，同时试图专注于Bucky的味道，他肩膀和手臂结实的肌肉。只要别去想他刚刚目睹的惨象：士兵们不只是战死，而是被屠杀，像撕坏的娃娃一样倒在地上，脸血肉模糊，开膛破肚。Bucky就曾经处在那样的战场上。他下意识收紧了怀抱，感觉到Bucky回抱了一下。Steve战斗越久，就越明白Bucky的冷汗和夜间的震颤是从何而来。这时一股让人恶心的宽慰翻搅着他的肚子：Bucky之前说干这行不错，他是对的。咆哮突击队的战斗并不简单，但他们有目的，也有取胜的希望。

“队长，”虽说将近凌晨三点了，她还是在跑道上等着他，坐在头一辆吉普的前排笑容满面，容光焕发；他见过最美的女人。“欢迎回来，”Peggy Carter说。“我觉得你会愿意有个伴的，”Steve向她走去，停住脚步，折返回去拉住Bucky的手臂，他、Bucky、Morita和Falsworth挤上了第一辆吉普，让其他人坐下一辆。Steve向前靠去，好在夜晚的寒风中照样跟她说话。

“好了。我们把你们安排在总部附近的贵宾区——那里有货真价实的床，不过你们睡不了多久；早八点有一场汇报，”Peggy说。“将军们很想得到你的报告——我猜任务进展顺利，毕竟你们都在这里了——”虽说Bucky面朝另一边看着夜景，他却微微僵了身子。Steve不需要看，手便安抚地落在他的腿上。“——不过当然，他们想要了解多洛米蒂桥的战况。”她回头看他，深棕色的头发在风中飞舞。“你有看到什么吗？我们当然也有自己的情报人员，但是——”

“我看见了，”赶在Steve能够回答之前Bucky就说。“我可以为你们从战斗开始讲到我们离开机场之前。”Steve一直没有多嘴。

总部在朗伯斯路，贵宾区设在街角的一家老酒店，到了大堂，Peggy犹豫了一下，伸手放在Steve的胳膊上。他低头看了看她涂红的指甲。“我在想，”她说，突然不好意思起来，“或许明天我们可以一起吃晚饭，之后，如果你没什么别的打算，我们或许可以……”

暖意在他胸中蔓延。“去跳舞？”他说。

“帕拉蒙那里可以跳舞，离这里不远，”她的声音很轻快，但是脸有点红了。

“我——好啊，我很愿意，”Steve说。

Bucky在楼梯上等他。“你该去的，”他说，等着Steve走到他前面之后跟在Steve身后。“你该去睡她，”他说。“她 _想要_ 你。她的意思都明摆着——”

“谢谢你给我打气，”Steve说。

Bucky朝他咧嘴一笑。“唔，我不来还能有谁来呢？”

他们的房间是相邻的，Steve的在走廊最尽头，他们眼神交汇，点了点头之后打开了各自的门，没道晚安就进了各自的房间。Steve的房间闷热而幽闭，厚重的遮光窗帘拉得严严实实。一盏台灯发出红棕色的光，在花纹繁复的壁纸和藤蔓图案的地毯上投下诡异的暗影。不过这还是一张真正的床——堆满枕头，罩着厚厚的涡纹床罩。家具尽管陈旧却结实。Steve把钥匙放在书桌。

他把外套挂起来，脱下其他衣物塞进包里，到酒店房内自带的卫生间里洗漱。他按规定放了五英寸的洗澡水，进了浴缸，知道Bucky也在做同样的事——知道Bucky之后会到床上躺好，把床单弄乱，然后下床到他这里来。

战略科学署在椅子上放好了干净的军服，衣橱里摆着一套平整的军礼服。他正把干净的短裤穿上，Bucky便没敲门进来了，穿着白色的背心和干净的裤子，赤脚穿着靴子。他拿起钥匙从屋里把门反锁，心疼地看着Steve泛红蹭伤的皮肤，虽说他也同样是一副沧桑的模样。

“你还好吧？”Bucky问。

Steve缓缓点头。“还好。就是累，”Bucky踢掉靴子，脱了裤子，然后钻进床上离门远的一侧，这样要是有不速之客他就可以翻身藏下床或者压低身子躲着：他们已经成了这类事情的行家里手。Steve关灯上床，进入了他们惯常的位置：他仰面躺着，Bucky则是趴着，一条胳臂搭在他身上。如今对他而言那条胳臂带来的保护不一样了；Bucky不再需要护着他不被欺负、不生病或帮他抵御寒冷，再也不用了。现在Bucky给他的是一种更为有力、更深层次的保护。而如果Steve想要吻他，想要碰他，那又怎么样呢？他还在乎谁的看法呢，世俗的看法吗？Steve闭上眼睛依偎得更近，身子已经暖起来，开始昏沉。去他的。除非迫不得已，他再也不会一个人睡了。

* * *

_他把Bucky从九头蛇那里救出来的时候，他们两个都接近歇斯底里了，Bucky也筋疲力尽，走路磕磕绊绊，几乎站不住。他们相拥着跌倒在地，基地在燃烧，空气灼热得几乎要烧焦他们的眉毛。Bucky抓着他不放，念叨着他刚刚那一跳有多么不可思议，Steve也不想放开Bucky，但他必须放开——他必须冷静思考，他必须找人帮忙——可他不由自主冲动地将嘴唇擦过Bucky汗津津的额头，随之突然放弃了抵抗，羞耻，一切，他在Bucky的发际印下一个个激烈的吻。Bucky抬头震惊地望着他，Steve抚着他的脖子吻上了他的嘴，一次，两次，然后若无其事地说：“我们必须追上其他人。你能走路吗？抓紧我，我搀着你，”Bucky颤抖着，能明显看出来他在努力振作。“好的，Steve。好。”_

* * *

他醒的时候Steve俯身看着他，他昏昏沉沉的，四肢像被灌了铅。“我的天哪，”Bucky咕哝，试图抬起头来，但Steve只是说：“嘘，没事。我先过去给他们做任务报告。你尽快赶去就行。我去把你的东西拿来了，你的军服在这里——你只需要刷个牙然后把衣服穿好。”Bucky感激地伸手扯住Steve的袖子，Steve弯下腰来吻他。很好——这是法则一：永远不要错过任何吻Steve的机会，因为，操，你随时可能被炸得渣也不剩。

他尽可能打理好，到总部的时候发现Steve还在给高层汇报。Dum Dum瘫坐在会议室外面的长椅上，双臂抱胸，帽子盖在眼睛上。Bucky坐在他旁边用手肘顶了顶他。“没想到你这么爱早起呢。”

“滚一边去，Barnes，”DumDum嘟囔道，Bucky坏笑起来。

“啧，瞧你这样子。这边来来回回走的可都是高级军官，”Bucky挥挥手说。“想想你得给他们留下什么 _印象_ 。想想 _集体_ ，Dugan——”

“想你妈个屁，”Dum Dum回答，Bucky爆出一声大笑，见一个上校走过迅速憋了回去。“Rogers给我来这一套我都不吃，”Dum Dum假装威胁地说，“那你就他妈更别想了，Bucky小子。”

Bucky咧嘴笑起来把他的帽子向后推离了规定的位置，又疲惫地坐了回去。“我猜来一杯咖啡是不可能了，”他环顾四周。

“只有茶，”Dum Dum说。“遭天杀的英国佬的茶——”可这时门开了，Bucky直起身，站起来走到门边，摘下帽子看Steve跟着Philips上校走了出来。Bucky敬礼，Philips假笑，疲惫地还礼：“哟，这不是Barnes中士吗，我们的生命之光，”Bucky咬住嘴唇刻意没有看Steve——一旦让人知道美国队长愿意单单为你出生入死，就得做好受点笑话的准备。“我听说你和Falsworth是昨天小小冒险的英雄，”Philips上校沉吟道。

“是的，长官，”Bucky说。“Monty Falsworth是一名出色的士兵，长官。”

“我也这么听说。你和Rogers队长看见了桥边战斗的开端？”

“我看见了，”Bucky说；他不想让Steve再重温那场噩梦。

Philips上校眯眼看着他。“你的第一判断？”

Philips上校很复杂，但他一向不喜欢兜圈子。“难说，”Bucky回答。“在结果明朗之前还要死不少人。”

Philips上校的表情凝重起来，朝会议室偏偏头。“你最好进来，中士，”然后Steve说，“长官，我想跟他说句话，”Philips上校轮番看了看他们两个，离开了。Steve走近说：“你不用一个人承担的。”

Bucky点头。“我知道，”他说，倾身靠近放低声音说：“我真觉得你要是能跟Carter特工独处的话，你就该上了她，”Steve翻了个白眼推开他说：“我还有个会要开，之后你敢信吗，两点有一场文工团的演出。”Bucky呻吟起来。“都想让我出席，不去不好。如果那之前我找不到你，就去那里找我，好吗？”

“我恨文工团，”Bucky嘟囔。

“Jane Froman（*）会来唱歌。你喜欢她。然后会有演员跳舞，还有一场合唱，”Steve说，“我会给你留个座，坐到你能看见的地方。”  
（注：*1907-1980，著名歌唱家，1943年随美军劳军组织赴欧洲时遭遇空难后幸存，1945年返回欧洲拄拐上台进行了45场劳军演出）

“你是美国队长，”Bucky说。“我他妈肯定能看见你，”他进了会议室。

* * *

Bucky赶到的时候大合唱正值高潮，台下的士兵们快活地跟唱，台上是Jane Froman还有一群着装一览无遗的姑娘，瞧她们那腿，兄弟，可真能叫人想入非非。 _酒桶滚起来，_ 他们唱道。 _畅饮尽欢_ 。（*）Bucky发现情绪高涨的响亮歌声渐渐驱散了他脑中的噩梦，他猜也正是这个目的——坦克，枪炮，桥首成堆的死人。 _万千忧愁全不见！_  
（注：*这首歌是Beer BarrelPolka/啤酒桶波尔卡。下文的“ _叮，砰，啪啦啦！_ ”也是歌词的一部分）

要找到Steve是轻而易举的事：首先，他穿着那军服就像个操他妈的影星，其次，他跟Carter坐在一起——无论台上台下都是最美的姑娘。歌声感染着他；他至少能够告诉Philips说他们有所进展，毕竟他看到了几个德国佬在30步兵团的枪炮下—— _叮，砰，啪啦啦！_ ——炸得灰飞烟灭。这想法骤然击中了他，他深吸一口气，然后摘下帽子，走向他们坐的地方，长椅上的空地方显然是Steve给他留的座。

他走过的时候，Peggy Carter抬头向他微笑，他坐在了Steve另一侧的空位；她一边拍手，她美丽的红唇一边随着歌词开合，深色的卷发轻轻颤着。Steve看看他，然后靠了过来。“怎么样？”他问，然后转过头听Bucky的回答。

Bucky在Steve耳边说：“等会跟你说，”他说。“我们有新任务了吗？”

Steve退身看着他的眼睛，迅速点了一下头。是了。当然会有。Bucky转过头出了一会神，渐渐打起盹来。

是Steve在他耳边的喃喃让他回过神来：“你为什么不唱呢？你嗓音多好听，”Bucky微笑，嘴挨上Steve的耳朵，轻声却有力地唱起来：“ _玛丽尿尿真好看_ ，”Steve红透了脸大笑起来，向后躲去。Bucky挽住Steve的胳膊用力把他扯回来，紧贴着自己；操，这里有一半的人都坐在别人腿上，欢迎来到美国军队。“ _尿出清溪水涟涟/一尿能尿一里半/雾里屁股看不见，_ ”Steve脸成了深红色死咬着嘴唇，然后他们两个都忍不住了，像小学生一样笑弯了腰。Steve连眼泪都笑了出来，Bucky接着朝他做鬼脸，让他笑得停也停不下来。

主持人突然朝他们做出手势，Steve不得不起立，作为美国队长向战友们说几句话，Bucky只有一点点抱歉。Steve脸还有些红，不太稳重，Bucky得捂住整张嘴努力做出严肃的样子，不过Steve表现得还行： _自由_ 哇啦哇啦， _义务_ 哇啦哇啦， _忠诚和牺牲_ 哇啦哇啦， _胜利_ ，等等等等。Steve很擅长这种东西。

“你是我最喜欢的大喇叭，你知道吗？”Steve坐下之后Bucky对他说。

“那你吹我吧，”Steve说，还在对人群挥手。

* * *

_他们第一次一起在伦敦的时候他简直是一团糟，Zola给他打的破玩意还在他的血管里流动，Steve突然成了六英尺高的铁壁铜墙，而Peggy Carter的目光直接略过了他就像他已经死了一样。疼痛和渴望让他沉默无言，威士忌一杯接一杯地下肚却什么都感觉不到，直到他们回到意大利，直到他们在一棵本该成为他们坟墓的树下落入彼此的怀抱给了彼此高潮，他才再次有了活着的感觉。接着他们跨过边境进了南斯拉夫之后真正做了爱，Steve低语着：“Bucky，”带着甜蜜的苦痛，爬到他身上，以英勇的诚挚上了他，偎在背后吻着他的肩膀和脖颈，而Bucky战栗地融化在他身下。他从不知道自己会想要这个，不知道自己会有多想要这个。现在这是他唯一想要的，其他的都滚他妈的。法则二：永远永远不要错过任何跟Steve做爱的机会，因为明天，谁知道会怎样呢？_

* * *

酒馆里人声嘈杂，Steve才觉得贴着Bucky耳朵说话保险了，给他大致说了一下接下来的任务：空降到立陶宛，破坏那里的一处九头蛇据点，向西南潜入敌后的东普鲁士。Bucky的表情阴沉下来，捏紧了手里的酒杯，但他没有抗议；他开始投入了，思考，制定战略。

“我们还有一天左右，”最后Steve说，伸手拿来酒杯。“飞机最早周五离开。”

“哦，哈，不错嘛，”Bucky讽刺地说。“你想去看场电影吗？”

“不行，”Steve说，朝后坐了坐。“我今晚要跟Peggy吃晚饭。”

“哦喔喔。对啊。说起这个，”Bucky说，懒洋洋地向面前的桌子靠去，最终头枕在了伸出的前臂，一通挤眉弄眼。“我们过一遍，行吧？就让我放放心，确保你准备好了。等她让你上去喝一杯，你说什么？”

Steve咧嘴笑起来，觉得脸上一阵热。“好。我说好。”

“对，”Bucky说。“要是她说：‘哦，有件东西让我忘了，我只需要去一趟我的套间顺便拿上，’你说……？”

“我说：‘行啊，我就在大堂里等你——’”Bucky打了他一下，Steve说，“我说好。我会说好的，Buck——”就在这时酒馆所有的窗户都炸碎了，玻璃飞得到处都是。Steve不假思索地采取行动，抓住Bucky的手臂拉着他躲在桌子下面，在其他客人的尖叫和嘶喊间，他听见尖厉的空袭警报。

“这一带的防空洞在哪？”Bucky问，与此同时大地又摇撼起来——又一枚炸弹，就在附近。

“我不知道，”Steve说。“留在这里，我去看看，”然后他迅速起身站在灰尘弥漫的空气中，看见酒馆的老板示意吧台后两个哭泣的女人朝地下室门走。“那是你们的防空所吗？”Steve叫道，老板点头，Steve开始朝那个方向护送其他人，“来吧，赶快。下去，到防空所里。”他看见Bucky也是一样在疏散里屋的人，把妇女组织到一起让她们先快下去。

“小心，”Steve叮嘱，看着妇女们蹬着高跟鞋快速走下石头台阶，接下来又一次震耳欲聋的爆炸，酒馆另一端的墙被火焰吞噬了。灰尘扑上Steve的眼睛和口鼻，他咳嗽起来。空气中满是粉尘。“快走！”他沙哑地对其他军人说，“下去——快点，赶紧的，”谢天谢地他衣服上有军衔，用不着向他们解释他是美国队长。别的士兵服从了，跟着妇女们进了地下室。

Bucky从烟尘里走来，头发和脸上沾满了白色的尘灰。“里屋没有人了，”他咳嗽起来。“不知道楼上什么情况，”仿佛是要回答他的问题，又一次爆炸发生，他们背后的墙崩倒了，天花板和楼上的一些地方跟着一起塌陷下来，Steve抱紧Bucky转过去把他压倒，试图用自己的身体保护他。有一样硬硬的东西砸进Steve的后背带来一阵疼痛，让他向前倒去，趴倒在Bucky身上，Bucky笨拙地用手臂护住Steve的头，以防落下的残骸和石块砸中他。

Bucky突然向前靠过来，咬住了Steve的耳廓，Steve不知道究竟该笑还是该哭。“我爱你。混蛋。我爱你，”Bucky疯狂地说，Steve的心缩紧了，他脱口而出，“ _你才是_ 混蛋，”而他想说的是 _我也爱你_ 。

空气沉静下来。空袭警报还在响。“我们该到下面去，”Bucky说，Steve点点头坐了起来，有个东西滚到了他的手里。一条胳膊。

它还是温热的。从那时起Steve余生都会这么记得。那是一条赤裸的女人的胳膊——指甲修剪得整整齐齐，无名指上戴着两个戒指——而且还是温热的。胳膊另一头是血肉模糊的一片。一切都停下，延伸开来，扭曲了形状；他什么都不懂了。

Steve只是麻木，除了一阵尖锐的疼痛，他的头。“ _Steve_ 。”Bucky的声音，轻柔，哀恸，从某个地方传来。“ _放下。Steve，把它放下。_ ”

这样好像不对。他们应该带着那条胳膊一起到防空所去。Steve抬眼。“我们不该——？”

Bucky看上去不堪一击，他摇着头。“不。她用不上了。把它放下，”该死的，他也想，但他不知道该放哪——没有什么合适的——周围只剩碎木和废石。“Steve。 _Stevie_ ，”Steve小心地把那条胳膊放在一大块碎掉的石头上，Bucky拉着他站起来，半拽着他到了吧台后面，走下石头阶梯进了地下室。

灯光映亮的苍白面孔转过来望着他们。“结束了吗？”老板问。

“还没有，”Bucky回答，领着Steve走到墙边。他们一起靠着墙滑倒在地，腿紧挨着腿坐在冰冷的石地上。Bucky把手放在了Steve腿上，每次Steve感觉自己就要吐了的时候，Bucky便稍稍握一下转移他的注意力，就好像他知道一样。唔，他当然知道了。

在他们对面，一个操着南方口音的大兵突然自顾自地说：“等这场该死的战争一结束，我就回家，告诉我女朋友的老爸说我可不等了，然后我们就搬到路易威尔，照我一直想的那样开家店。”沉默了一分钟，然后一个英国女孩柔声说，“等战争结束，我要去加利福尼亚，做个演员，”Steve发觉他的头脑一片空白：他对战后 _没有_ 打算。他从来都没有想过他能回家。他重重地吞咽，询问地望着Bucky。Bucky皱起眉头，摇起头来。Bucky也觉得他回不了家了——唔，他当然会这么觉得；Bucky已经有太多次差点他妈的踏进鬼门关了，在战壕里，在Zola的实验台上。他突然明白了Bucky为什么总是催他赶紧跟Peggy Carter搞在一起，也明白了自己为什么总是迟疑不前：他们的未来都完全是空白一片。

* * *

_轰炸的第一天末尾，Bucky觉得他迟早要被污秽、鲜血和噪音逼疯。等那一周过去，惊恐和疲惫让他倒下，靠着Dum Dum宽厚的后背不顾枪炮声就睡着了。等他在散兵坑里待满了第一个月，Bucky知道了什么才是真正的疯狂，因为刚刚Teddy Compton还好端端地站在那里，转眼他就到了地上，只有上身，两条腿都在膝盖以上炸没了。“我操？”Teddy火冒三丈地喊道，然后：“我的天啊！”所有人都傻站在边上，时间仿佛扭曲地延长，直到Bucky拿出枪朝他开了火，三次，非常利落。_

* * *

等他们回到酒店，Steve已经他妈没那个心情装模作样了，于是直接把Bucky拉进了自己的房间，锁上门，开始往浴缸里放热水。放完了规定的五英寸他停下来，把Bucky朝浴缸的方向推了推，但Bucky摇头，又把龙头拧开了——他想把他们的热水攒在一起，不错，好主意。他们草草脱下肮脏的制服，扯掉领带，重重地拆下裤腰带。他们身上沾满了灰泥和碎石。“你先来，”但是Bucky吻了他，说：“你还有约会。”

“Bucky，我——我不知道我能不能——”可Bucky仿佛要大发雷霆，于是Steve走进浴室，进了浴缸。他露在外面的部分沾满了灰——头发，脸，脖子，手——但他尽可能快地洗完了，为了让Bucky还能有热水可用，也为了不让自己想那条胳膊。

他打着寒颤经过Bucky说：“快去吧，水还没凉，”Bucky点点头进去了。Steve机械地穿上衣服。内裤。袜子。干净裤子——他一转身，突然天旋地转，肚子里翻江倒海，他冲进浴室弯身对着马桶呕吐起来。Bucky抬起头：他在浴缸里蜷着身子，湿漉漉的头发向后拢去，眼睛红着，Steve无奈地看看他，然后又吐了。

之后，他朝着马桶气喘吁吁地说：“我一直在想她的戒指。”

“戒指？”Bucky问。

“那只手，它，她——戴着戒指，她——某个人把那些戒指给她戴上了，然后——”Steve又发晕了，出着汗，他暂且垂下了头。“我只是好奇他——他会不会看见我所——然后我又想他 _不该_ 看见，他要是看见那个就太可怕了，然而 _我_ 却看见了，而让我看见感觉太不对了。就好像她没穿衣服什么的。我不该看见她的丈夫从没见过的——”Steve弓起身子，闭上眼睛喘息着。

“唔。”Bucky思忖起来。“我是说。她看起来很年轻，所以她男人八成在服役，”Bucky提道。“所以他——”Steve突然大笑起来，笑得眼泪都流了出来，Bucky也一样笑出了眼泪，在浴缸里弯着身子，眼睛又红了。

“——他可能已经死了！”Steve脱口而出，就好像抖了什么笑话的包袱，他们都笑得喘不过气来，喘息声在浴室里回荡。“你就是想说这个，是不是？可怜的混蛋没准已经——哈，那就正好了！完美！问题都解决了，最好的结果——！谢谢你安慰我！”

“嘿，不客气！没问题！乐意帮忙！”老天，他们真是一团糟，操他妈的一团糟，他们两个。Steve控制不住表情，于是拿上一块毛巾沾了洗澡水，开始擦洗Bucky的肩膀和后背，没有管Bucky蜷着身子发抖的样子。“我给你拿个，”Steve说，就没有接着想，而是拿起了一块厚厚的白毛巾——不管你怎么看英国人，他们真知道该怎么生产上等毛巾——把身上滴水的Bucky拉出浴缸，用毛巾裹住了他的肩膀。

“你得去，”Bucky朝他挥挥手；Steve还只穿着背心和袜子。

“Bucky，我——”Steve说，但是Bucky固执地无视了他的抗议，走出浴室，草草地擦着身子和头发，用毛巾来回蹭着腋下和卵蛋。Bucky走到衣橱前，粗暴地拿出一件干净衬衫，把衣架塞给Steve。Steve不知所措地站在那里，赤身裸体的Bucky对他怒目而视，然后Steve叹了口气把衬衫扔在床上，去刷掉牙上的呕吐物。

他出来的时候，Bucky穿上了内衣和背心，趴在床上。他看起来苍白而痛苦，但做出自己只是累了的样子，最好也差不多就这样而已了。每一个粗粝丑恶的日子都挥之不去，而Bucky比多数人陷得都要久，背负的东西也更多。有些Steve知道——Bucky跟他讲过Zola的实验台，药物，折磨——有些他不愿意说——Bucky只会在睡梦中喊些关于Teddy的东西，还有为 _什么操他妈没有人做点什么_ ——可是当Steve试图追问，居然是Dum Dum碰了碰Steve的肩膀坚决地摇头： _别管了_ 。

Steve不情不愿地系好衬衫，打了领带。“Bucky，”他想再试一次，Bucky抬起头来，他脸上红一块白一块的，但是表情很凶。“你要 _去_ ，”Bucky 。“我 _想要_ 你去。”

Steve无奈地说：“Bucky，我怎么也起不来的，”随后传来敲门声。

他咬住嘴唇去应门，只开了一个缝。是Peggy站在那里，大衣敞开着，里面穿着一件缀满红色小玫瑰的蓝色连衣裙。她看上去很可爱，脸微红，呼吸因为担忧有些急促。“我听说轰炸的时候你也在。”

“是啊，我——是啊，”Steve又把门开了几英寸，但是身体牢牢地挡着门缝。“我在。Bucky和我，我们都在。情况……”他听见自己的声音颤抖起来，深吸了一口气。“情况很不好。”

她忧伤地点点头，犹豫片刻后说：“那么你是不是不想出去了？”Steve张开嘴，但说不出话来，因为他不想，也不能，Bucky会暴跳如雷，Peggy会受伤，他该死的一辈子从来没有这么茫然无措过。

但他能给的只有一个回答。“是啊，”最终他说。“也许——最好不要了，”但那只是真相的一半，事情很复杂，也很可怕，但是说谎只会使情况恶化，所以Steve退后一步，完全打开了门，也知道看起来像是什么样子。他让她看见了里面什么模样。早上他们把请勿打扰的牌子留在了门上，所以床没有整理过，Bucky躺在他们皱巴巴的床单上，痛苦而凄惨，溃不成军——当然了，你可以说这是同志情谊之类的，但是他和所有的咆哮突击队队员亲如手足，也从来没让他们任何一个上了他的床。

“我不能丢下他这个样子，”Steve说。“我——不会丢下他的。”

“哦，”Peggy说。“是的。我明白了，”这是他第一次也是最后一次低估她。她就这样阔步从他面前走过，到Bucky身边，捧住他的脸吻了他。Steve的心停跳了。

* * *

Bucky挣扎着坐起来，无比震惊，胸口发紧喘不过气来，看着Steve——那个 _白痴_ ，操他妈的 _白痴_ ——为Carter特工敞开了门。她盯着他看了一会，然后推开Steve径直朝他走了过来，通常Bucky觉得自己是个颇为机智的人，可 _这个_ ——他完全不知所措了：不知道你的上级发现你在你最好朋友的床上时该说什么做什么。她可以指控他，而他根本没法为自己辩护——然后他伸出她柔软的、指甲修剪整齐的手，把目瞪口呆的他拉进一个吻。老天，她的嘴唇那么软，身上散发着花香。

她的舌头逗弄着他的，他的手触摸起她的身体，她的娇小令他震惊——她的腰，她狭窄的胸腔。她落在他身上，推着他重新躺回凌乱的床上，她的双乳夹在他们身体中间。他爱抚着她蓬松的棕发，把她的头拉近，更加热情地吻她——因为，老天啊。她迎合他的热情，加倍奉还，然后气喘吁吁地断开了吻，偏过脸来让他亲，他顺从地将嘴唇擦过她的下颌，她的脸颊，她的额头，之后再一次回到了她的嘴。她的手臂环抱住他的头，坚定地以甜蜜的红唇吻着他，舌头滑进了他的嘴。

即便透过他耳中、血管中血液的轰鸣，他也能听见Steve猛吸了一口气——隐隐有门关上的声音，然后Steve来了，床因他的重量下陷，他拉住她，让她转过来，惊讶地大笑着降在她身上。Steve的手把在Peggy的腰上，顺着她的腿而下，撩起她的裙子，Bucky在他们旁边侧躺起来，灵巧地伸手解去Steve的领带，省得那可怜的混蛋把自己勒死。Peggy迅速地解着裙子前襟上小小的珠母纽扣，Steve试图帮着她脱下来，殷勤地将手指滑到后面解开她的胸罩，把丝绸的裙子从她身上拉下。Bucky像个新兵蛋子一样盯着她美丽的肉体，她与他眼神相遇，他意识到她和Steve是一样激动的。Bucky倾身从她那里又快速偷了一个吻，然后换Steve来深深地吻她，捧着她的头，像是想把她 _吸进_ 自己的身体。

他们亲吻时Peggy赤裸的手臂抱住Steve的肩膀，Bucky必须紧紧闭上眼睛才能阻挡住泪水——喜悦令他措手不及。他感到温暖，他们是安全的，而小Stevie终于还是要跟人上床了，明天便是明天，无论发生什么，他会永远拥有这个 _所在_ ，这个 _时刻_ 。

他突然从Steve的呼吸听出进展飞速，他早该知道的——他知道Steve饥渴的时候有多么专心致志。Steve有一颗善良的心，但是预警的意识还不比猴子，于是Bucky喘道，“等等，”转过身去从床上探下身子，抄起地板上Steve的外套。他知道口袋里有安全套，是他亲手放进去的。他撑起身子，把小袋递给上气不接下气的Steve，Steve几乎失去了自控，裤子已经褪到了膝盖。

“谢了，”——那是Peggy，一副凌乱的模样，像是觉得很有趣。

“小事情，”Bucky说，然后他们都笑起来，Steve搂住他的脖子粗鲁地吻上他，Bucky的脸燥热起来，不知道Peggy对此会怎么看，不过既然Steve不在乎，他猜他也不在乎。当Steve断开吻戴套的时候他瞥了她一眼，但是她没有在看他，而是望着Steve的眼睛，微笑着，微笑着，然后朝Steve伸出手臂，Steve在她上方降下身子，滑进他的身体，然后，哦。Peggy的手找上了Bucky的手，Bucky有几分哽噎，他们十指交扣，像是某种握手：嗨，很高兴认识你。他闭上眼睛动了动胯，感受着Steve和Peggy一起动作的时候床带给他的律动，聆听着他们和鸣的小小声音：Steve的很熟悉，Peggy的新奇而刺激，在他的硬挺和下腹点燃一阵热潮。

他感觉到了Steve即将高潮，伸过手去盲目地抓握，顺着Steve的大腿向下摸，感觉到他在加速，节奏逐渐散乱。他听见了Peggy呼吸中的颤抖，她将他的手攥得更紧，Bucky的整个身体都在期待中绷紧了。仿佛他们都在屏息以待那个漫长的震颤的时刻——随后Steve倒在她身上，Peggy在Steve耳边喘息着低低爱语，Bucky不敢置信的望着天花板。念头变成欲望又变成冲动，他翻身跨过Peggy的臀部，把Steve推到一边，俯身将嘴伸向了她的腿间。

她惊喘一声，然后呻吟起来，在他的舌头下张开了大腿。她的手抓住揪紧他背心后片，他开始推进，热切而饥渴。她湿了——上帝啊，是因为Steve——散发着麝香的味道，她的手摸上他的脑后，手指插进他的头发，他让她来设定节奏，让她指明哪里需要他的关照。他舔着，吮着，让嘴唇震动着，他知道姑娘们都喜欢这样，娴熟地动着舌头，直到他感觉到她扭动着臀部，不知餍足地迎向他的脸。

“哦上帝啊，”那是Steve的喘息。“ _Bucky_ 。Peg？”他听见Peggy轻轻的叫喊突然闷住了，知道是Steve在吻她，Bucky呻吟起来，一心努力想让她高潮，爱死了她在他身下颤抖喘息、用大腿摩挲他脸的样子，她越来越湿，最终在他舌下狂乱地震颤。Bucky前臂抹过湿滑的嘴，抬眼越过她身体柔滑的曲线和沟壑望着她的脸，她蓬乱的头发和酡红的脸颊——她断开了与Steve的吻，朝他伸出手来，表情有几分急切。

“B-Barnes，”Peggy不好意思的说，她拉着他的肩膀，坐了起来，于是他也坐了起来，低下头厚颜地吻了吻她一边玫瑰色的乳头，才迎上她的目光。一脸急切的她突然大笑起来，带着歉意咬住嘴唇说：“对不起——我觉得我没法叫你Bucky。”

有意思。“是啊。这是Steve对我干的又一件好事，”Bucky说。“我的名字是——”Steve用吻打断了他，拽着他向前又推得他重新躺在床上。他短裤里的帐篷已经支得挺高了，Steve把手伸进他的内裤，一边吻他一边撸动。Steve满身修长精实的肌肉，操，他最知道怎么搞他。他的老二在Steve手里是那么爽，最终他吻不下去了，难以呼吸了，只能在高潮边缘上气不接下气盲目地躺着——然后Peggy靠过来倒着亲吻他，同时Steve握紧了他的硬挺，他就这么到了，射了一肚子。他意识涣散，试图平复呼吸，隐隐意识到Steve用床单潦草地给他擦干净，拉着被子盖住他们。Peggy在Steve怀里，而Steve的腿——那是他的手，她的胸，没等他弄明白他们三个究竟是什么姿势，他就睡着了。

* * *

当他睁开眼睛，房间在挡光窗帘的作用下几乎漆黑一片，但是卫生间的灯还开着。Steve和Peggy都在他身边熟睡着——至少他以为是，但接着Peggy转过头来对他露出微笑。她愉快而慵懒地卧在他身旁，柔软的乳房在胸前摊开指向两边：她胸很大，他喜欢。他凑得近了些，手温柔地摸着Steve的手臂——Steve睡得正酣，脸陷在枕头里，他的胳膊伸出来跨过了Peggy，手搭在Bucky的胸口，仿佛决心要把握住他们两个。傻小子；Bucky真的非常爱他。

他将脸靠近了Peggy的脸，喃喃道：“我钦佩你的决心。”

“又不是 _那么_ 难的事情，”Peggy揶揄地说，嘴唇弯起微笑的弧度。她举起手来，用拇指抚摸他的眉毛，随后手指温柔地摩挲他的下颌。他坦然地望着她，由着她来。“你很可爱，你知道，”最终她说。“你总该知道的。”

Bucky笑起来。“可——爱，”他拖长腔调说，这说法让他觉得好笑。“是我了，可爱先生。”

“或者按照 _波——鲁克林_ 的说法来，”Peggy说，企图学出美国口音的念法但是没有做到。“好看，”她思索着。“帅哥。”

“ _这话_ 我倒是天天都能听到，”Bucky回答，然后真诚地说：“您让人为之倾倒，小姐。”

“哦， _这个_ 我喜欢。倾倒，”Peggy沉吟。“唔，老天知道我尽力了。”

“头的侧面。”Bucky说。“正面太硬了。击打头的侧面，脑子震成浆糊，一吹就倒，”哇哦，瞧她 _现在_ 的笑容，她凑过来吻他。他们有些傻乎乎地接着吻，因为当下的局面有些飘飘然，依偎着笑个不停，那感觉渐渐变得更加火热，更加急迫，更加深沉。

“你接吻的时候就像Steve，”他们断开的时候Peggy说。“是你教给Steve的吗——”他的想法肯定都写在了脸上，她皱起眉头说：“你担心我怎么看。”

“不，我——我不知道，我真他妈不知道，”Bucky说。“不好意思说脏话了。”

“唔，我也不知道。不过没关系，”Peggy切实地说。“我 _不需要_ 知道自己有什么看法。这是个不同的世界，崭新的世界，而看法——嗯。”她翻过身来抬起腿，大腿拂过了他，他立刻硬了起来，她皮肤的磨蹭给他带来阵阵刺激。

她询问地望着他： _你想吗？_ 他点头。“是啊，我——是啊。”

“我觉得你应该，”她坦白地说，他悄然伸手掂住她的双乳，揉着她的奶头，她笑着让手指溜到他的卵蛋下面，最后他差点来不及戴上安全套，她便坐了下来向下碾着，眼睛眨动着闭上了。能够用身体行欢作乐，仅仅为了其中的愉悦，这感觉真他妈好。

* * *

他再醒过来的时候已经是早晨了，Steve和Peggy正以不顾一切的赤诚做爱，他见了立刻又开始假寐。那图景在他眼底灼烧——Steve泛红的修长的背脊，Peggy脸颊上的红晕，他们肉体碰撞时发出的颤动。他为Steve开心，是真的——这是Steve应得的，Steve理应拥有一切。Steve是世界上最好的人——他的内心没有一丝污迹，从内到外都是美丽的干净的。

当一切结束，只剩下相拥与甜蜜与渴求的誓言，Bucky刻意地动起来假装伸懒腰，才睁开眼睛。“早安，小情侣，”Bucky说，Peggy啄了一下他的脸。Steve用不着吻他，一切都写在他的脸上。

“我得去洗漱一下，”Bucky说着坐了起来，“不过走之前——Carter，你能来个一锤定音了。我们俩谁的活儿更——”他没能把话说完，Steve就重重把他搡得差点从床上掉下去，他得极力扭动才没摔到地上。

“老天爷，你烦死了，”Steve震惊地嗤笑着；Peggy直接开怀大笑起来。

或许这是个答案，或许又不是，但是Peggy捧住Steve的脸给了他一个极尽火热的吻，Bucky都奇怪自己的眉毛居然没有着了火。随后她更温柔地吻了吻他的嘴唇，两次，喃喃道：“我的心属于你，Steve。你是知道的。”

“是啊，是啊：芳心，当然了，”Bucky呻吟道，翻个身站了起来。“还以为有个大家伙好歹能有点用呢，”然后他进了卫生间，给他们一点独处的时间。

* * *

_Steve_ _跟着文工团表演的时候，一直会做Bucky在战场上的噩梦——梦见他身上血污累累，梦见他头盔下有血一滴滴流下来，梦见他原先好好的胳膊或者腿只剩下一截残肢。Steve会惊慌地惊醒在辛辛那提或者堪萨斯城某个破破烂烂的小旅馆里醒来——距离战场、距离将士们的所在有千里之遥。仿佛即使他有了强劲的身体、有了新的力量，其他人还是知道他内在是什么样子——健康素质极差，4F，甚至不配跟其他人一起送命。每天早上Steve都会读报纸。《罗克斯普林斯纪事》：某部队全军阵亡。《圣路易斯报》推出《英雄影像》：一大页邮票大小的照片，全部是烈士。Steve一边喝他早餐的咖啡一边读《特拉华邮报》：William Kenyan，当地的英雄，从战场光荣返乡——转第八页末最后一段——在一次爆炸中严重毁容。一行小字：Kenyan列兵将不会参加他的表彰活动。但是活动现场会进行颁奖，届时威尔明顿仪仗队将进行表演。_

* * *

“我们该怎么……”Steve问，朝门挥了挥手。他、Peggy和Bucky都打理干净穿着整齐了，但是担心该采取什么策略。他和Bucky没有考虑过这种情况。

但Peggy只是面露微笑。“我们直接离开就好，”她说。“我们有三个人。像羊羔一样纯洁，”Bucky坏笑起来说：“你很危险。”

Steve咧嘴一笑。“告诉你了。”

“省省吧，你告诉我什么了，”Bucky愉快地说。他感觉有好久没见过Bucky真正这么开心了，感激地看了看Peggy，Peggy对他回以微笑，似乎是理解他的。

他们吃过早餐，一起走到作战指挥部，咆哮突击队的任务简报进行到一半，有人递给Steve一系列在东普鲁士空中侦察时拍的照片，一上午的好心情就此烟消云散。Steve举起其中一张照片。“这里，这是什么？”

Turner将军抬眼看了看。“德军的劳改营，战俘集中营。”

Bucky伸出手来，Steve把照片递给他，他皱起眉头看了起来。“这不是目标吗？”Bucky问，短暂却显著地停顿一下才加上敬称：“——长官？”

“不，”Turner将军说。“目标是东北方向的九头蛇基地——”

“可是这样规模的战俘营，”Steve抗议，“一定有成千上万的——”

“那不是个军事目标，”Turner坚决地说。“我们集中关注军事目标。我们的情报显示这座九头蛇基地既是军事实验的据点，也是医疗实验的据点。他们企图同时研发原子武器和 _超级士兵_ 。”他对Steve投以赞许的微笑，Steve强忍着不许自己畏缩。“我们认为我们在这两方面都远远把他们抛在了身后——”

“嗯这倒让我感觉好多了呢，”Bucky对Steve嘟囔道。

“——但这不意味着他们就不构成威胁了，”Turner继续说。“我们派遣你和你的队伍，而不是直接扔一堆炸弹，队长，是因为我们需要有人侦查——你看见什么有用的或者战略上值得琢磨的东西，你就拿上，要是太大或者太危险了，就记完笔记后毁掉。”

Peggy看了看Steve，叹了口气。“九头蛇似乎对发明或发现危险物品尤为擅长，”她承认。“我们已经积攒了相当一部分。我确实认为这些东西最好不要投入使用，锁在伤害不了任何人的地方。”

Bucky看起来不是很信服，但是也没有抗议。“是，”Steve说。“这我明白。”

“那个俘虏了Barnes、Jones和我的坦克，”Dum Dum说。“到底是什么能驱动 _那_ 玩意？”

“我们还不知道，”Peggy告诉他们。“Howard Stark正在研究这个问题。”

“答案有可能在其中一个基地里，”Turner说，他们又回到了先前的议题。

* * *

“Buck，”Steve说。“ _Bucky，_ ”Bucky终于听见了他，猛地回过身来，恍惚的神情让人担忧。Steve握住Bucky的手臂说：“来吧——跟我们一起吃午饭。Peggy知道有个地方，说他们能给我们做什么——兔子，松鸡，我也不知道， _雉_ 之类的——配上烤土豆。真正的食物，不是那种脱水的。我给你买一只死掉的小动物，加一瓶啤酒，你说怎么样？”这时Bucky露出微笑来，但是摇了摇头。

“不，你——你自己去吧，”Bucky说。“跟她出去，跟她独处一会——”

“可是，”这很愚蠢，很自私，因为他们当晚就要离开了，所以他应该保留一点点时间给Peggy，只给Peggy——但是——Steve压低了声音。“我 _想要_ 你来，”他说，或许是他软弱，但他需要Bucky一直在近旁。“我想要你，”他说。

“我是你的，”Bucky说，也放低了声音，“可是我得——我只是需要——”他颤抖地吸了口气，Steve不假思索地攥紧他的胳膊让他分神。“我也挺想静一静，我猜，”最终Bucky说。“你知道的，赶在……”Steve点头，今夜余下的时间他们就得睡在B-29轰炸机的轰鸣声中了，而之后又不仅仅会有轰炸、枪火和炸弹，安静本身也将变得令人胆寒。

“好吧，”Steve说。“好，”接着又说：“之后你会跟我会合吗？过一会？”

Bucky倾身凑近，嘴角勾起来。“哦，当然了，”他说。“这是法则二。”

“那是什么？”Steve问。

Bucky大笑起来。“没什么，”他说。“我会在那里的。我会的。”

* * *

但他不在。

一开始Steve并不知道——他们回来的时候他并不在Steve的房间里，Steve还以为这是Bucky的意思： _抓紧时间跟她独处_ 。好吧，Steve朝着Bucky的方向想。行吧，行吧。他把门关上锁好，一转身，Peggy的笑容是如此夺目。她其余的部位也毫不逊色，他们没有着急，慢慢来——Steve试图将每一刻烙入他的记忆，因为现在，他活着。这就是活着的意义，无论以后发生什么，他已经是如此幸运。他能长大成人已经是个奇迹，而那之后的一切已经不是奇迹能够形容的了。

然而之后Bucky还没有影子，Steve才穿上裤子到隔壁敲门。“Buck？”等了一小会Steve叫道。“你在吗？你睡了吗？”他又敲了敲门，但是没有应答，徒劳地拧了几次门把手，然后更用力地砸起来。他正纠结着要不要弄坏门锁时Peggy出现了，她裙子是匆匆穿上的，胸罩的肩带还露在外面，举起一枚黑色的发夹。Steve呆呆地盯着她手里的发夹，Peggy翻了个白眼，把他推到一边，就像有钥匙一样轻而易举地打开了门。

Bucky不在屋里。房间一片昏暗，遮光窗帘拉上了，Steve把灯打开，看见Bucky的床被睡过，不过他说不好是真的睡过还是他们那种睡过，把床单全弄乱就出了门的那种睡过。Steve不由自主地寻找着某种迹象——Bucky之前穿的那件衬衫，乱成一团的脏短裤，一小抹牙膏痕迹——他都没有发觉自己开始像从前那样短浅地呼吸胸口发紧，直到Peggy抓住他的手臂温柔却坚决地说：“坐下。Steve——坐下。”

他在床边坐下，发现自己与流泪接近得可耻。“以前不是这样的，”Steve声音发颤。“以前。在家的时候。别误会，”他抬头望着她，努力让自己镇静下来，“他是我这世上最好的朋友，一直都是，一直会是，可我不——没有这么——”

Peggy几乎像是对他生气了。“你以为我不明白吗？我也身处这场战争之中。我执行过任务。我没和Barnes一样上过前线做过俘虏，但我做过从没想到自己能做出的事情，好的坏的都有。所以不好意思，但是我一点也不奇怪你和Barnes——”

“只要他离我超过三米远，我——我会心慌，”Steve坦白。

“是，唔，”Peggy干练而务实地说，“毕竟他 _的确_ 被俘虏过，而事实上又是 _你_ 深入敌后救了他——我得提醒你，我就在旁边——更别说在你不穿那套愚蠢的戏服的时候，他可能是世界上唯一一个在乎你的人——除了我，”Peggy说，声音颤了颤，但迅速恢复了过来——她大概要比他坚强一百倍。“所以我不奇怪你对Barnes形成了这种——依恋。”她想了想。“当然了，他也很迷人。而且还得考虑他的大家伙，”Steve放声大笑，恰恰这时候门口传来Bucky的声音：“你们在说我？”Steve就把什么都忘了，冲到他身边，几乎发怒了傻傻地把他抱紧。

“你刚才，你 _他妈的_ 刚才去哪了——”Steve念叨着，Bucky一头雾水，开始回答他的问题，“我只是，我出去了想——”然后发觉他问的根本不是这个，环抱住Steve，温柔而安抚地时候：“没事的。Stevie，没事了。一切都好。”

“那好，我要走了，”Peggy微微一笑。“等会我去跑道给你们送行。”

Steve点头；他知道他应该放开Bucky去跟她道别，但是做不到。他的手臂似乎不听使唤了。至少他最终说出了口：“谢了，Peg。”她离开时轻轻关上了背后的门，Bucky问：“怎么了？怎么——”可Steve用力箍住他的脸，用吻夺走了他的言语。

* * *

_挤在隆隆震动的机尾，Steve想着，就算到头来无力回天，他也永远会拥有这些回忆——与Peggy做爱时脸上的情感烛光一样闪烁不定的Bucky；他用手取悦Bucky时酡红着脸颊温柔理顺他头发的Peggy；浑身泛红香汗淋漓、一缕缕深色头发贴在脸庞催促着他的Peggy；在Steve身下喘息着以Steve绝不会采用的力度操着自己、半个身子被Steve拖离床面喉间逃出呻吟化成一滩的Bucky；高潮时有几分茫然地微笑的Peggy和脸埋在她大腿之间的Bucky；他醒来时Peggy陷进Bucky肩头涂得红艳的指甲和他们俩的笑声。Steve单单想一想就笑了出来。“怎么？”Bucky问，抬高声音努力盖过引擎的噪音。Steve只是笑着摇了摇头。_

* * *

轰炸机把他们留在第一个目标十英里内，炸掉立陶宛的那个基地几乎可以算爽了，因为那是个兵工厂，里面满是易爆品，而且轮班结束之后几乎空无一人，再说上头指令要他们摧毁的是 _生产能力_ ，而不是里面的人。另外至少对于Dernier、Falsworth和Bucky来说，还很像逛商场。“Ce-la？”Dernier问，迟疑地拿起一个布满闪烁光点的霰弹筒。“C’est quoi, ce truc?（*）”  
（注：*译者不会法语，都是靠翻译机搞出来的，欢迎捉虫：这个？这是什么？）

“Fais gaffe（*），”Gabe嘟囔着向后躲闪，但Dernier似乎并不担心，他对能炸的东西都毫无畏惧。Steve觉得这小小的霰弹大概比看起来更有威力，一看Dernier把它装进了黑色帆布包就更确定了。  
（注：*法语：当心。）

“瞧这个，”Bucky说，举起一把步枪，望了望瞄准镜；枪的线条散发着淡淡的蓝光。“我从来没见过这样的东西，”他说，但是Morita皱起眉说，“怎么没见过，长得跟那种把德国佬炸到灰都不剩的枪挺像的。”

“是啊，不过是用什么 _驱动_ 的？”Bucky问。

“谁他妈管这个？”Dum Dum问。

“ _我_ 他妈就管，”Bucky说，“等这玩意他妈 _在我手里不好使_ 的时候。”

“拿一把，”Steve对他说。“反正我们拿不了多少。我们要步行一段时间——”他看了看Dum Dum，Dum Dum点了一下头。“——而且我们得拿上足够再炸一座基地的炸药。”他看看Dernier。“这不成问题，对吧？”

Dernier打量着挂了一面墙的燃烧弹。“De rien（*）。”  
（注：*不客气。）

“Bon，”Steve说。“On commence（*）。”  
（注：*好，我们开始吧。）

“我去弄辆卡车，”Dum Dum说，“不过我们得在接近边境的时候把车丢掉，然后一直步行到威兹诺的废弃铁路。”

“Trop beau。Allons-y——vite！（*）”Steve让其他队员先离开到车上去，跟Dernier留下点燃导火线，确保首个炸弹能被引爆——之后连环爆炸起来就势不可挡了，他们沿着路狂奔，热浪烘烤着他们的后背，火焰映亮天空，周围树丛燃烧如炬。  
（注：*美得很。来吧——快！）

* * *

东普鲁士完全是另一回事了。他们步行越过边界沿着铁路走，后来找到了一架废弃的手推车，接下来便乘着小车走了，Steve一路推着车的一边把手，其他人轮番来推另一边，不过没多久Bucky就说干脆他来吧，也许他跟Steve有种特殊的节拍之类的，但是Bucky推得似乎比其他人要好。到威兹诺之后他们丢下了小车，开始沿着河的东南方向走，朝九头蛇的研究基地进发。Bucky从谨慎变为警惕，最后安静得令人胆寒，专注得仿佛他的魂魄都已不复存在，仿佛他只剩下眼睛和手里的枪。

“那边，”Falsworth小声说，垂眼看了看他的罗盘和小小一方地图。“沿着河再拐过去就是了。”他看了看Steve说：“Barnes和我可以先去，长官——秘密地探探情况，再回来报告。你觉得怎么样，中士？”

但Bucky没有听，石像一样伫立不动，半举着枪，死死盯着某个方向。Steve环顾四周，想找找看——妈的，他也不知道找什么。不过他除了河、树和他们脚下的土路以外什么都没看到。

“你感觉到了吗？”Bucky轻声对他说，是的，Steve感受到了空气中隐约的嗡鸣，在他皮肤表面振动。Bucky张嘴伸出舌头，像是要尝空气的味道，又缩回来在牙上刮了刮，Steve照着做了，尝到了电流的味道；附近有东西正产生着大量的电力。

“我一个人去，”Bucky对Falsworth说。“这样动静更小。你留下。”

“我也去，”Steve说。

研究基地比兵工厂要小多了，只是几栋小小的砖房，中间有互通的道路，要是没有带电的铁丝网，会让人以为是所学校。Steve在Bucky旁边蹲下，尽量让自己没那么显眼——而Bucky实在很擅长不引人注目。

Steve舔舔唇，嘴贴在Bucky耳边喃喃着：“警卫室。实验室。员工宿舍。看这围墙，他们至少得有几个俘虏，对不对？”他一边指一边说。Bucky干脆地点了一下头。“发电机在那里面，”Steve说，指指一栋没有窗户的楼；变压器的轰鸣现在几乎不堪忍受了。“这么小的地方，他们拿那么多的电力干什么？”

“我他妈哪知道，”Bucky低声回答。

他们回去跟咆哮突击队会合，一起重温了作战计划：首先拿下警卫室，Dum Dum留下负责看守人质，大家分头占领基地余下的部分，所有看上去有点意思的研究和实验品都带走，剩下的一律摧毁。他们大张旗鼓地进攻，最后不得不击毙所有的警卫，不过研究人员们顺从了他们的命令和关押。Steve、Gabe和Morita挨个查看那些实验室，遇见的东西或是收起或是毁掉。很难说九头蛇到底以为自己在干些什么——储存在小药瓶里的病菌。试验阶段的注射液。一个Steve碰了之后疯狂作响、差点来不及在爆炸之前扔到窗外的黑球。分别像是橡胶和胶木做成的两把枪——两把都被Steve收起来了。

“队长，你知道这是什么吗？”Gabe皱眉看着一幅蓝图，Steve只瞥了一眼，说：“如果你感兴趣，还是纸质的，就拿上——”然后Steve僵住了。

从他们开始进攻、遇上抵抗起，总会有零星的枪声响起，但这是Bucky开的枪，他听得出来，Bucky从容、有分寸的枪声—— _砰。砰。_ 片刻之后又一声。 _砰。_ 枪枪毙命。

Steve转向Gabe和Jim。“你们在这边收尾，”随后跑到院子里，正赶上Bucky从一栋楼里走出来、在身后关上了门。Steve小跑过去，接近了之后才看出Bucky表情冷硬，双眼空洞得诡异。“我听见了枪声，”Steve说，放慢了脚步。

“把这地方烧掉，”Bucky说。“炸掉。整个全炸掉。”

“什么？”Steve问。

“我们得把它烧了，”Bucky说。

Steve一头雾水。“是什么，实验室还是——？”

“是，”Bucky说。“我找到那些机器了。”

“有俘虏吗？”Steve问，Bucky犹豫片刻后说：“有。五个。现在没有了。”

“ _老天_ ，”Steve说，Bucky又说：“你不明白。你不——Steve，你 _不明白_ ——”

Steve深深吸了几口带电的空气，努力控制住自己；他从来没有像现在这么想对Bucky动手。“我 _只明白_ 我们应该解放那些俘虏！”

“我们解放了他们，”Bucky悄声说。“我解放了他们，”Steve转过身去，赶在自己做出什么会后悔的事情之前走开，Bucky追了上来。“Steve，”Bucky扯住他的外套，Steve抽走了手臂，“他们 _哪也_ 去不了，你没 _看见_ ，你——他们拿这些人 _做实验_ ——”

Steve一个转身。“别 _跟我_ 说什么人体实验。我了解得很。 _我就是_ 个实验品。”

“哈，这些可操他妈的 _没成功_ ！”Bucky喊道。“通常来讲他们把你捆起来、给你辐射给你打药的时候，你会变成红骷髅，或者里面那些可怜的半死不活的混蛋，或者——”他忽地闭紧了嘴，但是Steve知道他想说什么。

“那些人 _没准_ 会是你，”Steve说，狂跳的心脏撞得胸腔发疼。“里面那些人没准会是你或我，如果换个情况——”他记得Bucky被捆在实验台上浑身是汗胡言乱语；他记得维塔射线机器令人恐惧的钢锁紧紧夹着他的四肢、强制一排排的针刺入他的身体。那时他也尝到了电气的味道；他们用的电让半个布鲁克林断了电陷入黑暗。

“是，”Bucky说。“我知道，”这时Gabe跑了过来。“队长，”他喘道。“我们查了每个房间，只找到了一个活着的俘虏——或者，或者算是吧，她——”他话音减弱，不知所措地看着Bucky，又望向Steve。“她情况很不好，队长，”最终Gabe说。“Falsworth想知道你……”

Steve努力下了决心，从枪套里掏出了枪。“我来了，”他说，但Bucky迈步到他们中间说：“不，”然后：“恕难从命，不行，”见Steve还是想抗议的样子，又说：“长官，您乐意就送我上军事法庭，但是不行。”Steve吸了口气说：“好吧，中士，但我要你知道你是在直接执行我的命令。”

Bucky反应了一小会，然后慢慢点了点头。“是，长官，”他说，慢步离开了。

“Gabe，”Steve转过去说，“我们刚才看见仓库里有煤油，是不是？”Gabe点头，Steve便说：“我们去取煤油——我们要把这地方整个夷为平地。”

* * *

_“32557038。Barnes。James Buchanan。32557038。Barnes。JamesBuchanan。32557038。Barnes。James Buchanan，”他还记得保持自我是何其艰难，他躺在那里，干裂的嘴唇倾吐着毫无意义的字眼，因辐射疲惫而恶心。天花板上的裂痕像是闪电。天花板上的裂痕像是蛛网。天花板上的裂痕像是——“Bucky？”——指纹。“32557038。Barnes。James Buchanan。”“Bucky，是我，是——”一个男人弯腰看着他，脸上写满了担忧。“Steve，”这名字如此容易地来到了他的唇边，就好像他从头到尾一直念着它。但这不可能是Steve。Steve在布鲁克林。Steve只有一米六五，撑死也过不了九十斤。如果Steve是个天使，他应该是这样子。这是个有着Steve模样的天使。“我还以为你死了，”那天使说，俯身解开了厚重的皮绑带。“我死过，”他想回答。“我死了，”可靠近之后他看见了Steve鼻子熟悉的轮廓，他金棕色的头发，他浓密的眉毛——原来真的是Steve。“我以为你个子更小些，”他一边说，Steve一边扶他起来。“你怎么了？”Steve尴尬地对他笑笑：“我参军了。来吧，Bucky，”可是谁他妈是Bucky？_

* * *

Dum Dum偷了辆车，他们挤了进去，Bucky和Falsworth坐在车尾举枪待命，他们飞一样地行驶，能多快就多快地逃离火势，直到用尽最后一滴汽油，然后把车藏在一道沟里，借着天黑步行穿越树林。过了一段时间Steve隐秘地跑到前头侦查——他们必须在日出之前躲藏起来——然后找到一件废弃的谷仓供他们休息。Steve头一个守夜，让其他人都睡觉去了，但是等他终于爬到干草棚里到Bucky身边，他发现Bucky竟还醒着。

“嘿，”Steve柔声说，跪了下来摘掉头盔。“你怎么还……？”但随之Bucky半坐起身伸出手来，Steve便明白了——他同样再也不想一个人睡了。Steve躺在他身边，伸出一条胳臂搂住他，Bucky轻叹一声放松下来，Steve以为过不了十秒他们就都会睡着了，然而这时Bucky低语道：“求你别丢下我一个人。你丢下我一个人我就没救了，”Steve轻声回答：“Bucky，我 _不会的_ ，我发誓我不会的，除非迫不得已。”Bucky的声音带着一种空洞的恐惧，“你不在我身边的时候，我——我不知道我是谁，”Steve想起Peggy的话： _你不穿那套愚蠢的戏服的时候，他可能是世界上唯一一个在乎你的人_ 。他不禁苦了脸说：“Bucky，我知道你是什么意思。我真的知道。”

* * *

过了一会，亮起一道手电的光，有靴子踏在梯子上的声音，Steve迅速无声地坐起，蓄势待发，然后才注意到Bucky不知怎么已经举起了枪。但只是Gabe而已，慢慢能从阁楼边缘看见他的头和肩膀。Gabe停下来说：“队长，有总部发来的消息。新任务。我还没完全解密，但是从坐标来看——我觉得是在阿尔卑斯山一带。”

* * *

_仅剩破碎的瞬间，忽明忽暗，撕心裂肺的痛，雪落在他的脸上，树枝在头顶交错出的图样一成不变，他一次又一次从舒缓的黑暗中重新坠入这痛苦，他还要等多久才能死掉？他残破不堪，里外支离破碎，上帝啊，他希望Steve没事，希望在上方某处，飞驰的火车能把Steve和其他人带到安全的地方。有时他在幻觉中飘浮起来飞过积雪的树林，看见Steve悲痛欲绝溃不成军，与他近在咫尺，自己却什么都做不了。苦涩的泪水刺痛了他的双眼，直到这不公耗尽了他的眼泪。那些人来的时候他已是在弥留之际，但他动动嘴唇，努力用眼神告诉他们，恳求他们——求求你们，做正确的事吧——可他们只是互相咕哝了些他听不懂的东西，然后带着一匹马和一架破旧的木雪橇回来了，把他往担架上拖，痛苦让他失去意识之前那一刻，他才发觉他的胳膊不见了。_

### 二、审判

Natasha在Steve公寓门外犹疑不决，决心敲门前皱了皱眉头——门廊里满是食物的香气。接着她敲了两次门，门开了，Steve满脸惊讶：“嗨。快进来，”然后立刻就回到了炉灶前面，留Natasha把门关好。炉子上有一口很大的锅，灶台上是菜板和刀——Steve在切胡萝卜和芹菜。“这味道……闻起来棒极了，”她说。

Steve露出微笑；他笑起来真的很好看，前提是你能看得见他笑，而这不怎么发生。“只是汤而已，”他说，端起菜板把菜倒进锅。“我也告诉过你，煮东西是我的专长。要是你想找人拿热水煮青菜，找我准没错。你想留下来吃晚饭吗？我做了很多，”说真的，这家伙的睫毛是怎么长的？Steve转过身去，她放任自己的眼睛在他的背影流连，也是好一道风景，随后她微笑着对自己摇摇头。想要在他周围却不为那种复杂的魅力引诱是很难的。介于欲望和专业兴趣之间。她想要，也知道怎么得到，一步步在心中铺陈：她的肩膀要怎样撞在墙上，她的大腿要怎样紧紧夹住他坚硬火热的胯骨，她要怎样让他在她的吻间惊喘。但是跟Steve上床会破坏太多的东西，或许甚至包括他，而她担不起这种责任。

她打量着他的公寓；他的公寓让她不安。一无所有是一种状态——很多人出于某些原因只拥有一行军包的家当，她认识很多这样的人，她就是其中之一——但Steve的公寓堆满了无主的东西，展示出自相矛盾的气质。客厅正中孤零零地摆着一小组沙发，没有其他的家具，没有地毯。整个书架上只放了一小摞平装书。更糟的是，屋里还有装饰画，装裱好了，连钉子都在墙上钉好了，却没挂起来，面朝墙摆在地上。有一次趁Steve去卫生间她看了一下，都是老照片和旧招贴画——美国队长，咆哮突击队，随便一些褪色的老照片，拍的是1935年前后的布鲁克林，其中一张是世博会。显然有人觉得这是不错的礼物，但是Steve似乎又不是想要，又不是 _不_ 想要。他没把它们挂起来，也没塞进橱柜里，而只是四处摆着，盯着它们褐色的背面和扭曲的挂绳。在她看来这是Steve身上最不对劲的地方。

她拉开两把椅子中的一把坐了下来。“我不确定我们会不会有这个时间。”

他拿起勺子，她看见他的肩膀紧张了起来。“有任务？”他问，刻意把语气放平淡。

“不，”她不知道是不是该先让他吃完；她不知道他下次再安心吃顿饭会是什么时候。但他看着她，扬起一边眉毛等着她说话。既然她来这里是出于对他的忠诚，那这忠诚就该彻头彻尾。“我来是想告诉你——他在他们手里。”

Steve像中了一枪一样面色变得惨白。“他被抓住了？”

Natasha摇头。“他自首了，”她说，然后又迅速补充——就像飞速撕掉创可贴一样，因为这是最难说的部分：“七周之前。”

“什么？”Steve的声音几不可闻，然后脸涨红了，猛吸着气，他只有真正发怒的时候才会这样。她猜这大概是残存的旧习，从他还患着哮喘的日子落下来的习惯。但就正在这种时候他会一拳打上什么，把东西砸得稀碎；这是Steve Rogers真正勃然大怒时的样子。“七周？”

她举起双手。“我两小时前才得知。他们打电话给我，告诉我想让我去一趟，确认他的身份，看看我能让他吐露出什么。他们让我不要告诉你。我说我不能不告诉你，然后直接就到这里来了。”

Steve还在吸气。“失陪，”他勉强说，然后走进卧室关上了门。Natasha长吁一口气，站起身来搅了搅汤，然后关上了炉子。

过了十五分钟Steve才再出来，脸被擦得发红，脖子上还流着几滴水。“他们肯定知道你会告诉我的，”他说，Natasha本不想笑的，但是忍不住。

“不，他们不知道，”她纠正他。Steve看看她，她笑了，温情地说：“ _没有人_ 指望我的忠诚，Rogers。除了你。而你还是个疯子。”

“但你还是来了，”Steve柔声说，是啊，让他说中了。

“是啊，”Natasha说。“我想你会希望立刻赶到的。”

“你想得对，”Steve说，下巴上的一根肌肉突突地跳。“他们把他关在哪里？兰利（*）？”  
（注：*中情局所在地。）

“不，比那个要糟，”她回答。“在斯普林菲尔德。”

他皱起眉头。“斯普林菲尔德没有基地。”

“那是你以为，”Natasha说。

* * *

“假如我是你，”出发之前Natasha对Steve说，“我会穿着制服去，再把盾拿上。让他们看清楚自己他妈杠上的是谁，”Steve似乎对此不是很开心，但还是穿上了制服，挤进了Natasha的科尔维特，他们开始向南行驶。这个决定是正确的，前台有她的通行证，但没有他的，当值的警卫尴尬地看着操他妈的美国队长说：“稍等，长官，让我再……”他咽着口水连忙打了一通电话。几分钟后他的通行证到了。

斯普林菲尔德的机构跟表面完全不同，一切都在地下。一名警卫随从他们一直下行，走出电梯，又顺着走廊进了 _又一个_ 电梯，妈的，就连Natasha都不知道这地方能有这么深。Steve在她身旁冷着脸，背上是盾牌，通行证挂在他的脖子上。

电梯门终于开了，面前的人并不令她惊讶——Phil Coulson，中情局局长Cooper，一个将军——他叫什么来着？——Whitson，五角大楼的Paul Whitson，还有David Harper，参议院情报委员会的主席。“Romanoff特工，”Coulson说，然后——说真的，看Steve那像神祇像复仇天使一般冷硬如大理石的面容，Coulson居然没有吓尿了裤子，她还是挺佩服他的——“Rogers队长。很高兴能见到您。”

“他在哪里？”Steve问，迎宾小组紧张地彼此瞄了瞄，但最后都等着Coulson发话，而Coulson看了看Steve说：“Rogers队长，您必须理解——”

“理解个屁，”Steve说，阔步走向白色荧光灯点亮的走廊尽头那扇巨大的铁门，其他人慌忙退散到他两边。门外守着武装警卫，Steve停下脚步，不过他很明显是想进去，警卫们看向Coulson，他们身上都挂着枪。“长官？”他们问。

Coulson又努力了一次。“队长，拜托您了，您必须要——”但Steve走向守卫，他们举起了枪，Coulson迅速说：“行，好吧，放他进去，”他们站到一边，Steve拉开巨大的铁门走了进去。

宽敞的房间棚顶很高，屋里一片白，被一面某种透明聚合物制成的四米五高的墙一分为二。冬兵在墙的另一边，无精打采地坐在椅子上；牢房里有一把椅子，一张床，里面有一个小小的厕所隔间。他头发还是长的，胡子长了不少；大概没人敢给冬兵剃刀，他们担不起这个责任。他穿着囚服，Steve走进来的时候他没有动弹，但就在这一刻，Natasha看见他身上的每一寸都变得敏锐了起来；他的双眼，他的注意，他每一根紧绷起来的肌肉。与此同时他还是一动不动。

Steve动了；Steve径直走到玻璃前把手贴了上去说：“Bucky。我才知道，”接着他转身，扭头对身后说：“把门打开，让我进去。”

人群间出现一阵微小的骚动。“长官，”一名警卫说，“我们不能这么做。”

Steve又望回了冬兵，Natasha是处于警戒状态下才注意到他们目光相遇的样子。冬兵抬眼，扬起一边眉毛——令她惊讶的是Steve细微地点了一下头，假如她没把每一分注意力都集中在他身上，连她也不会看到的。Steve转过去面对警卫和其他人说：“无论如何我都要进去，要么你们把门打开，要么你们就得再找一间能把我们俩都关住的牢房。”Coulson走上前，低声试着跟他讲道理：“队长，”但Steve说：“不行。这回不行了，”随之咬紧牙关，像拉紧弓弦一样收起胳膊，然后一拳重重地打上了透明的墙。

他的指关节把墙打得凹了进去，一开始Natasha还以为就这样而已了，然而接下来是一声裂响，细小的裂痕从冲击点蔓延开来，闪电一样开裂。

“哦操，”身后有人说。一声轻笑传来，那是依旧懒散坐着的冬兵，但现在他似乎被逗乐了。Steve转过身来看着他们，在他身后，交错的裂纹迅速爬满了整面墙。“他其实随时都能逃出来，”Steve对他们说。“他乐意配合——但我不会。”

“耶稣他妈基督啊，”Cooper局长咕哝着。“把门打开，你们谁赶紧去找一间——”

“——能把我们俩都关住的牢房，”Steve说；随着很大一声嗡鸣，门开了。“如果你们觉得能找到的话。”

Phil Coulson叹了口气，手指抹着满是皱纹的脸，像是偏头痛得厉害。“也许我们该重新考虑一下，呃，住宿安排，”但Steve已经没在听了；Steve拽开了那扇透明的门。

冬兵两手推着椅子站了起来，Natasha甚至把Harper参议员推到了一边只为能看清楚，他们的肢体语言是关键信息——目前为止是冬兵发出指令，而Steve都一一服从了——然而现在，当他们聚在一起，冬兵（Barnes，她想道；她最好早点开始把他想成James Barnes）垂下了头，基本是倒向Steve的怀里，而Steve紧紧抱住了他——占有欲、保护欲——这能让人松口气了。Steve占据了主导地位，似乎冬—— _Barnes_ ——对服从他没什么意见。

Coulson把所有人赶向门边。“留在外面，”他对警卫们说，然后勾起一边嘴角对Natasha笑了。“Romanoff特工，”他说，“或许 _你_ 会愿意参加简报会？”

“好，”Natasha说，就在这时，Steve伸出手理了理冬兵的头发，指尖抚摸过他深色的胡子，然后吻了他。Coulson顺着她的视线看过去——她觉得在这以前，她从没见过Phil Coulson真正吃惊的样子。

“你有麻烦了，”Natasha告诉他。“冷战结束了。”

* * *

_他逃过——一次吧，大概——在装铁臂之前。他跑着，肢体残缺，裹着绷带的残肢从左肩垂下，他们告诉他这是列宁格勒，但这话，就跟其他一切一样，都是谎言；他在柏林的苏联占领区。四处是断壁残垣，兵戈扰攘，老妇和孩童在街头游荡着寻找食物和燃料，到处都是士兵——苏联的、英国的、法国的。溜进美军势力范围根本不算什么，他还以为他自由了，直到他遇到一群大兵碰了碰其中一个的后背说：“嘿，伙计们，你们能不能——”他们转过身来，他才看见那女孩——金发德国姑娘，泣不成声，腿间流着血。_  
  
_就算只有一条胳膊，他也能撂倒这种窝囊渣滓——之后他蹒跚着走上街头，外套上染着血，缺了一边胳膊，甚至没有人多看他一眼。醒目的四种语言的新闻标题让他停住了脚步：Das Schicksal der Captain Amerika，Ou estl’hero américain？Rogers下落不明。当然了，这样一切就解释得通了。这个世界没有了Steve。这是个没有Steve的世界。一辆黑车停在他身后，他回身，看见那医生下了车，那斯拉夫小人，身后跟着一群穿制服的——苏联的、法国的、美国的；好啊，我们都是盟友，V代表操他妈的胜利，嗨，嗨，万岁！那医生紧张地说：“中士，我们很担心，”穿制服的走狗握紧了手里的枪。“请上车，”医生说，于是他就上了那操蛋的车，毕竟为什么不呢？真的，到底他妈为什么不呢？_

* * *

“你是说他不配合吗？”Natasha皱起眉问。

“不，他很配合，”Coulson叹了口气。“我们问他问题，他就回答。至少尽力回答。他还记不起所有的东西。记忆都是一点点一段段地回来。他这么说的，我也信他，还有，呃，”Coulson很尴尬的样子，“我们的神经学家也确认了。不过问题主要是……”Coulson摊手。“我们不知道问什么。”

“什么意思？”Natasha问。

“唔，他知道很多。 _很多_ 。但他不会—— _主动_ 说什么。我们也不是在 _闲聊_ ，”Coulson说，显得有一点失望，他对咆哮突击队的一丝丝幻想在严峻的现实面前消失了。“我们问他问题，他会回答。所以很大程度取决于我们问他什么。我们觉得这一点上你能帮得上忙。”

“唔，我想你们是从那二十五次暗杀问起的，”Natasha说。

“嗯，其实，不是，”Coulson说；他从西服某个内袋掏出一袋扭扭糖，问她要不要一根。她拒绝了。“其实我们是从三曲枝大楼事件之后他摧毁的三座九头蛇基地问起的，”他把桌上的文件夹推给她。照片表面反着光，拍进了很多的火。“自然，我们很好奇他为什么这么想毁了这些基地。那里有很多证物，我们可能用得上的情报，更别说武器和历史物件了。我不知道他究竟是单纯没想到我们会想要那些情报……还是想到了。”他疲惫地笑笑。

“他怎么说的？”Natasha问。

Coulson的笑容变大了。“他说他当时，原话：因为他们瞒了他Steve的事真他妈的很气。”

“唔，可以理解，”Natasha说。

“是啊，我也这么想的，”Coulson说。“但是其他人就不怎么信了。要是他把那些东西都带给我们，就会好得多。会是一种诚意的表示，可能真会帮到他。”

她没露出什么表情，虽说这很难；她庆幸不是Steve在这里忍受这一套瞎话。“是吗？你这么觉得？”

Coulson看向别处，没有回答。

* * *

之后，一名警卫领着她去见Steve，她过了拐角，发现还有一名警卫领着Steve向她走来。“嘿，”Steve说，不知怎么他已经显得不同了，更年轻却又更苍老，更开心却也更愤怒。“我很庆幸我——”

Natasha拽着他往走廊里面去——远离警卫，跟摄像头拉开最大程度的距离——然后抬起手来，两根手指搭在他的下巴上，温柔地使他偏过头去，以免他们读懂他的口型。

“我需要你帮帮我，”Steve说，歉意扭曲了他的脸，“我是说，我需要你 _再_ 帮帮我。”

“Steve，没关系的，”Natasha不耐烦地说。“告诉我怎么了。”

“他们把我们转移到了另一间牢房——看起来更好一些，更像宾馆。还是没有窗户，不过麦克风和摄像头藏得更讲究一些，总归比以前强一点，”Steve说，在他声音里听到这么多苦涩着实可怕。“听着，我不会离开的，”他告诉她。“不只是因为我——不能，还因为我不信任——”他顿住，喉结上下活动着，显得怒火中烧，然后像是下一秒就要开始流泪，却又重新愤怒起来。他试图说话但说不出，然后摇了摇头。

“不——我是说，是啊，但是，”Steve说，“我会让他们——”他震颤的手指摸摸嘴唇。“我需要的是——一个搭档，一个朋友来——我们可能会死在这里，”他轻声说。“他和我。”

“是的，”Natasha说。无可否认，这是真的。

“你觉得Tony也在他们一边吗？”Steve问。

“我不知道，”Natasha实话实说。“之前我直接就来找你了。不过我会查出来的。”

“那就查，”Steve说，然后：“你应该离开这里，抓紧，把事情告诉你信任的人以后再回来。”

“我会告诉Clint，”Natasha说。

Steve点头，抬眼看了一眼摄像头，调整起肩膀的姿势。“把你的手机给我，”他说，她照做了，他开始输入号码：“这个人是《时报》的记者——打仗的时候我认识他的爷爷，”他小声说。“这是Gabe的孙女，Martine——她和她哥哥以前在神盾工作。Dum Dum的小儿子现在是个少将了，我想——他大概在这附近什么地方工作吧——还有……”他盯着他的手机，他要加的最后一个联络人手机里已经有了。他把手机还给她，显示屏回到主菜单前，Margaret Carter特工的名字一闪而过。“在你给他们任何一个打电话之前，”Steve说，“先告诉Peggy。立刻告诉Peggy。”

“Steve，”她开口；她不想搞年龄歧视，但是Peggy Carter——

他打断了她。“她九十六岁，又不是死了，”Steve意有所指地说。“首先打电话给她，把一切都告诉她。”

* * *

警卫把他带回新牢房。Steve停在加固过的铁门外说：“我需要剃须用品、毛巾和另一套狱服，”看见警卫怀疑的神情，Steve变了态度说：“下士，告诉Coulson特工我要剃须用品、毛巾和另一套狱服。”警卫敬了个礼说：“是，长官，”然后把拇指按在键盘上开了门。那是个电子锁，但是Steve能从隆隆的响声听出铆接的金属门板后机关重重。门打开，Steve走了进去。

就像他跟Natasha说的那样，这间牢房好一些，是给更高一级的政治犯人准备的。虽然家具都固定在地上——没有缝隙、无法被用作武器——至少 _有_ 家具，一张面向两把椅子的小沙发，一张有床垫的货真价实的床。

Bucky弓着身子坐在沙发上，低头看着双手，当他站起来的时候面无表情的样子让Steve有一瞬间被恐惧攫住，然后才发觉Bucky没有忘记他。Bucky只是之前不知道他还会不会回来。

Steve走到Bucky面前抓住他的手臂，抚摸起那张痛苦的挚爱的脸。“我不会走的，Buck，”他说。“我不会让你离我视线一步的，”Bucky举起手臂抱住他，一开始还很拘谨，然后抱得紧了些。

“我不敢相信你在这里，”最终Bucky说。“其实我 _不_ 相信。什么都不像是——真的。”

“我懂你的意思，”Steve说，也确实如此。“对你来说最后一件…… _特别_ 真实的事是什么？”

Bucky的思绪飘荡了很远。然后他说：“你记不记得那次你一次性把Scarpaci三兄弟都给惹毛了，我跑来帮你，那个女孩——她叫什么来着—— _Irene_ ，”他说。“Irene _Castle_ ——她在默特尔路另一边叫我，我就分了神，然后Frankie Scarpaci那个白痴就拿板砖拍了我，我就倒了， _砰_ ，眼前一黑，然后——”现在Bucky竟笑了起来，而Steve记得那次打架、板砖、倒在鹅卵石路上头流出一滩血的Bucky以及他自己的惶恐和惊慌，根本想不出有什么他妈 _这么_ 好笑，“——然后等我一醒，”Bucky咧嘴笑着说，“他们都鬼哭狼嚎的，因为你 _咬了_ 他。”

“我有吗？”Steve问； _这个_ 他可不记得。

“你 _有_ 。你绝对他妈的 _有_ ，Frankie嚷嚷着说自己要得破伤风或者血液中毒什么的，他们都往后躲着你，像是觉得你 _疯了_ 、你 _什么_ 都干得出来——我猜也是真的吧。”

Bucky出了一会神，然后柔声说：“你觉得有没有可能我还昏迷地躺在那里，而之后的一切都是……？”他耸耸肩，让Steve看见他勾起一边嘴角的笑容，金属板沿着他整个机械臂翻动嗡鸣。他翻过铁手手心朝上，活动起手指。“……我在《惊奇故事》（*）里看到的破玩意？”  
（注：*1926年创刊，世界上第一本科幻杂志。）

Steve拉过Bucky的金属手，近近地观察着。它轮廓很流畅，而且很暖。“更像是《真实历险》。”

“《恐怖故事》，”Bucky说，Steve攥了攥他的金属手指。“《战栗密室》，”Steve拉着Bucky的铁手贴在他胸前的星星上，慢慢倾身，又吻住了他。

* * *

_“32557038。Barnes。James Buchanan。32557038。Barnes。JamesBuchanan。32557038。Barnes。James Buchanan。”冰中的裂痕像是闪电。冰中的裂痕像是蛛网。冰中的裂痕——“32557038。Barnes。James”——像是指纹，可过了一会音节的意义不复存在。“这是目标，”他们告诉他，给他看了一张照片。“这是方位，”他们告诉他，给他看了地图。然后是注射和电流，塞进他嘴里的护具，刺穿的大脑的冰冷剧痛，他竭力地呼吸，透过他嘴里的护具，透过他骨折的鼻子，透过冰雪，透过年月，从齿间吸入冰冷的空气，严寒冰封。_

* * *

铁门隆隆作响，Coulson拿着一个大帆布包走了进来。Steve看见他身后是五六七个全副武装的警卫，努力想显出无动于衷的样子。Coulson皱眉看着Bucky，然后转向Steve。“我听说你打算留下。”

Steve挺直了身子。“如果你扣着他，就扣着我；如果你想让我走，你就来强制我试——”

Coulson已经挥起了手。“没有这个必要。我不会为这个为难你的，队长。只是请你理解——我们和你一样不清楚怎么办。没有白纸黑字的规矩。这是一个完全史无前例的情况——”

“你应该 _听取他的汇报_ 然后 _释放_ 他。”Steve对他说。Coulson只是盯着他看。Steve继续据理力争：“他是一名美军士兵。James Buchanan Barnes：1941年受征入伍，1943年被九头蛇俘虏，获救后被编入战略科学署的特种部队受我的指挥，1944年在任务中失踪，再次被九头蛇俘虏，受非法胁迫非自愿执行任务，受到生理和心理上的——”他停住了，突然想起Bucky就在旁边，转过身去。

“折磨，”Bucky轻声说。“和命令。折磨、命令、折磨、命令。”他不知何故突然皱起眉头，然后说：“我受够了。我 _一点_ 也不在乎会怎么样。我真的不在乎。”

Steve强压下汹涌的情感，对Coulson说：“我们跟你说的你都知道。如果我有他的档案， _你们_ 肯定也有。你跟我一样清楚发生了什么。你知道我们 _曾经_ 都是谁。你也知道我们 _现在_ 是——”

“我知道 _你_ 是谁，”Coulson对Steve说，可接着看了看Bucky。“相信我，我对咆哮突击队的James Buchanan Barnes中士唯有敬意，”他说。“但你也是冬日战士。你在过去五十年间杀了三十多个人，”Steve突然气得上不来气。

然而Bucky显得很镇定。“是的，”他说。“是我干的。”

“ _重要_ 的人物，”Coulson说。

“是的，”Bucky赞同。“可不是普通人，”Steve看见Coulson瞠目结舌，迅速移开视线，老天，他都忘了Bucky生气的时候有一种多么残忍的幽默。

Coulson的脸变得煞白；他大概在想他多久才能脱手Bucky的卡牌。

“所以，”Coulson企图重振元气，“你有可能没法就这么——回到布鲁克林吃个芝士牛排三明治。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，不再理会他了；他都不打算搭理一个认为芝士牛排三明治来源于布鲁克林的人。责任就落到Steve身上了。

“凭什么不行？”Steve问。“别人都可以。”

* * *

Coulson走之后，Steve翻了翻那个帆布包，发现Coulson不仅拿了他要求的洗漱用品，还有各种颜色的T恤和运动裤；显然有人不想让美国队长穿囚服。Steve立刻开始脱他那结构繁琐的制服；突然之间他迫不及待想脱下来。

Bucky坐到小沙发上，摆弄着剃须刀的包装。他抬眼。“你还穿这身衣服？”

“是啊，我——是啊，”Steve说。“我回来之后，不知道还他妈能——”他扯掉硬邦邦的红白蓝上衣，扔到一把椅子上，衣服基本还保持着原型。不管他们现在用的是什么材料，这破玩意防风防火又防刀。“我发现神盾是九头蛇之后就退出了。”

“我不是在评判你，”Bucky说，抬起头来望着Steve的眼睛。“相信我。”

“我知道，”Steve说，然后注意到Bucky在做什么——他拆开了一把蓝色塑料剃须刀，抽出了里面的刀片。还穿着背心的Steve走过去。“你在——？”

Bucky举起窄窄的刀片。“我想应该能给监控搞搞破坏，”他说。“就一丁点。”

“要是只为了我就算了，”Steve说，拉开拉链。“他们会看见什么我不在乎——看见我们亲嘴上床或者别的什么我都不在乎，”他说，把裤子脱下来。“干脆登到报纸上好了，随他们便。”

Bucky努力藏住笑容。“哦，他们还以为有多了解你呢，”他喃喃着，站了起来。“这下可得把他们吓坏了，”接着优雅地攀上墙角，一脚撑着一边墙爬到石膏线里藏着的小摄像头前，拿出小刀片刮着镜头。Steve穿上一条蓝色运动裤，去找窃听器，找到七个，弄坏了其中五个，给剩下两个的电线做了做手脚妨碍收音。Bucky是对的，几乎坏了也算不得真坏了，至少在军队里不是。

Bucky把另外两个摄像头的镜头刮花了，然后转向Steve问：“你有手机吗？”

“在外套里。”在地下这么深没有信号，但Bucky要手机不是为了这个。他做了点什么，手机发出一小声尖响，然后他拿着手机在屋里到处晃——灯、家具、任何立体的东西，仔细地听着。他只停下一次，在床头板附近手机发出一声轻响。Steve找到里面的窃听器，揪了出来。

“好了，”Steve说，手指捏碎了小小的黑点，“咱们再私密也不过——”紧接着Bucky捧住他的脸几乎粗暴地吻上他的嘴，推着他往后，Steve膝盖后面撞上床沿，躺倒了。这床给两个人睡有点小——就像他们从小同睡的那些床、在欧洲同睡的那些床。Bucky重重地饥渴地扑在他身上，啃咬着他的嘴、他的下巴、他的咽喉——上帝啊，他仿佛直直坠入了过去。他的手探进Bucky松垮的狱服，摸到坚实的肌肉和粗糙的疤痕，温暖的金属，金属板鲜明的边缘，老天啊。他的手指就此慢了下来，但没有停，他抓住Bucky的肩膀，向上挺起臀部，为突如其来的性起惊异而晕眩：已经过了太久了。

他突然迫不及待想要他们肌肤相触，但他们一向擅长在有限的时间空间极尽亲近，早已成为了个中翘楚。Steve翻身让他们侧躺，拉扯起Bucky的衣服。Bucky呻吟出声——他也记起来了——转瞬间，他们身体的每一处都贴合在一起。Bucky蹭着他嘴唇的柔软的胡子，Bucky臀部光滑的皮肤，Steve的阴茎顺着Bucky腹部向下延伸的毛发下划，与他粗糙的阴毛刮擦——他就这样不复存在，迷失在感官体验中，大脑停转，Bucky的舌头伸进他的嘴里，他的手指纠缠在Bucky的长发中，他喜欢这样，那气味，他偏过脸去想埋进Bucky的头发，恰恰此时Bucky发出哽住的轻哼，把他退开按住，开始磨蹭他的硬挺，老天啊，他想射，已经太久了，Bucky也知道——Bucky总是知道该怎么做，怎么让他——

他射了，急促地喘息着，用力与Bucky交相磨蹭以追寻每一分快感，Bucky从紧咬的牙关间吸着气，随后脸埋在Steve的颈窝里颤抖着高潮了，Steve抱紧了他，天啊，如果快感对于他来说都如此陌生，他没法想象Bucky是什么感觉。他们像之前一样紧紧相拥。这床终究也没有多小。

* * *

_当他从冰冻中醒来，疼痛一波一波地到来。很长一段时间都是诡异的闪回和残缺的回忆，光线、声音、热度和痛苦，有一天Steve睁开眼睛，他躺在病床上，一位医生正弯身，手里的灯毫不留情地来来回回照着他的眼睛，他勉强嘶哑地说，“……求你，停下……”医生微笑起来，操着口音浓重的英语说：“Ja，非常好，”可那是Erskine，这多半是个梦。我死了，Steve想，轻盈地在混杂着奇异形状的、五颜六色的世界中漂浮——然后恐惧攫紧了他，他又想起他之前有过这样的想法：我死了，我要死了，我要死在这里了，死亡就是这样的感觉，Peggy的声音伴随他一起淹没，水压迫着他的胸腔。那就快些吧。再快些，他从没信过珠光的天国大门、长胡子的上帝那一套，可是如果不止一种存在的形式，那么Bucky或许在另一边等着他，如果存在任何的慈悲、任何的正义，或许他只不过在跨越这边界，失去Peggy然而换回了Bucky，然后剧痛来袭，钻心剜骨毫不间断——终究没有慈悲，没有正义。_

* * *

过了一会，Bucky低语，“现在会怎么样，我们怎么办？”

“我们等着，”Steve说，嘴贴在Bucky耳边。“我让Natasha给Peggy打电话了。”

Bucky抬起头来，一脸震惊。“Peggy？ _我们的_ ——Carter？”

“是啊，”Steve说。“她都九十六了，你敢信吗？”

“还是绝顶聪明？”Bucky问，Steve畏缩一下，耸了耸肩。

“有时候，”Steve说。“她会……糊涂。”

“我也会，”Bucky说。“谁不会呢？”

“她还能帮我们，”Steve说。“她当神盾局长当了——”

Bucky从他的怀抱中脱身，坐起来脱掉上衣，懒懒地用衣服从肚子上擦去精液，然后扔到了地上。Steve盯着他的金属臂，盯着它跟Bucky肩膀后背接合的地方一圈皴皱的疤痕：上身赤裸的时候，Bucky显得强大而残破，Steve撑起身向他伸出渴望的手。

Bucky突然摇摇头躲开了，站了起来。“老天，我真想来根烟。”

“你知道吗，其实吸烟有害健康，”Steve说，绷不住脸笑了。“哈。抱歉。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，在小小的房间里转了几圈，走回来坐倒在Steve身边的床上。他的声音压低成耳语：“我的目标里一直都没有她，”他说，痛苦刻在脸上。“至少——我 _不记得_ 我的目标里有她。可是——老天，Steve，如果有她，我很有可能会杀掉她的。”

“Bucky。”Steve把手搭在Bucky的双肩上，金属和血肉。“要是这对你是个安慰，我确定要是有这么个情况，她也很可能会杀掉你，”Bucky忧伤地笑了一声，头向前垂下，仿佛他暂时失去了直起头的能力。“妈的，要是那面具没掉下来， _我_ 也很可能会杀掉你的。”

Bucky深吸一口气低声说：“你知道，他们说我杀了Howard。”Steve咬紧了牙点点头：他也听说了。Bucky的脸扭歪了。“我不记得，但他们是这么告诉我的。有人给他车上的刹车做了手脚，这——这不合理，哪个白痴都办得到，单为这个他们用不上我。”

Steve犹豫要不要闭上嘴，但他不能；你骗不了自己。“不是——主要因为Howard把车停在有高级安保措施的设施里——你知道，Stark级别的安保措施。”他叹了口气。“他们说谁都不可能进得去。”

“哦。”Bucky的脸松弛下来，随后他扭过头去，表情变得可怕。“那也许 _的确_ 是我。”

“Bucky。”呼吸变得艰难，但Steve努力拿出了一点命令的口吻。“你解冻之后——”

“‘ _这是目标_ ，’”Bucky疲惫地说；他的声音仿佛成了别人的。“‘ _这是方位_ 。’”

“要是你拒绝呢？”Steve问，Bucky的表情以迅雷不及掩耳之势变得惊恐，Steve立刻就抱住了他——他不该问的。“那不是你的错，”Steve说，把他抱得紧紧的，微微摇晃着。“那不是你，你听见了吗？你没有选择，他们不许你拒绝——”

“谁有得拒绝呢？”Bucky咬着牙说。“前线上那些人，他们就没——”

“不，”Steve更用力地晃了晃他，努力让他理会自己； _操_ ，这跟战争没有关系。“不。他们有些人有选择，拒服兵役者，还有——”他想不出还有什么人了；逃兵，囚犯，叛徒。“这——Bucky，他们对你做的事情，这完全是在另一个层面上的。他们甚至夺走了你的 _名字_ ，Buck。你连自己是谁都不——”

“32557038，”Bucky恶狠狠地对他说。“不好意思得让我告诉你，你也不是美国队长呢。听着，”他从脸上擦去愤怒的泪水，“我只想说那 _不是_ 我，却又 _是_ 我。我不是说他们——他们对我做的，他们——”他哽住了，闭住嘴，没法再说。“但是也有几分我在里面。AlexanderPierce说——”但到这里Steve就接受不了了，现在换 _他_ 站起身来踱着步，把手夹在腋下以防他开始砸东西，把屋子拆个七零八落。造这间牢房的人把什么都钉在地上，的确懂行。

“那王八蛋，”Steve说。“他说什么我都不想听。他是个骗子，他是——”

“他不是骗子，”Bucky说。“他是——施虐狂。”这时Bucky安静下来，Steve只能站在那里，一动也动不了，感觉岁月像石头一样沉甸甸压在他们后背。他突然之间疲惫不堪。

“来，”Steve说。他关上灯倒在床上，拉着Bucky跟他一起，像战时那样整个人抱住他，手脚并用，在轰炸下寻找掩护。“抱住我，”Steve说，闭上眼睛，Bucky的手臂便护住Steve的头。

* * *

忠诚的特点之一，Natasha想，就是它会把你推到愚蠢的境地里——比如现在，她本来急需赶到纽约跟Clint和Stark谈谈，但是她跟Steve保证了；她保证了。于是她大晚上到了这地方，说服夜班护士她现在就需要跟Peggy Carter谈话，进了上行的电梯。

在这之后，Peggy醒了——不仅是醒了，还起了床，坐在窗边书桌旁的轮椅上。Natasha可以看见特区灯火通明的夜景和白得闪闪发光的华盛顿纪念碑。Peggy在低头读书，书在桌上摊开——Natasha发觉她已经举不动书了；老天爷，她是来干什么的？

Peggy抬头，和蔼地对她微笑。“你好，”她说。“Liza，是吗？”

“Natasha，”Natasha说。“Natasha Romanoff。我是Steve的朋友。Steve Rogers，”她迅速补充。

Peggy招手示意她坐在桌边的椅子上，她照做了。“他还好吗？”Peggy问。

“不，不算是。”Natasha说，她在来路上想到了无数种开场的方式，现在都飞到九霄云外了。她说：“Steve有没有告诉你关冬兵的真相？”Peggy的注意力立刻敏锐起来。

“你是说，James，”Peggy说。“是的。”

“唔，他在他们手里，”Natasha说。“他自首了——”Peggy拔下一支钢笔的盖子，拿过一个本子：“抱歉，亲爱的，他在 _哪里_ ，在 _谁_ 手里？”

 _在哪里_ 是个比较容易回答的问题。“他在斯普林菲尔德，”Natasha告诉她。“那里有一座基地——”

“是，我知道，”Peggy边写边说。“他们争那地方争了三十年了。神盾局，中情局，五角大楼。不过，”她看看她的笔记，“弄不明白也是好事。这多半是说他们也在争夺管辖权——在抢他，”她放下了笔说，“或者，要是他们有点脑子的话，抢着离这烂摊子远远的，不过他们也没脑子。”她笑笑说：“看来我们得跟他们实话实说了。Steve在哪里？”

“他也在那里，”Natasha解释道，或许Steve还是知道自己在干什么的。“我觉得他是怕他一回头他们就会把冬——”她停下来改口。“——他们就会把Barnes抢走，让我们再也找不到了。他不肯离开他。”

“当然，”Peggy说，望着窗外的特区。“一直如此——”她自顾自地微微笑了笑，然后说：“他不让James离开视线是对的。完全可能会有什么人觉得把他丢到俄罗斯或者波兰的什么秘密地点更容易一些， _老天_ ，”Peggy愤慨地说，低下头捂住了脸。她似乎太激动了，Natasha坐在原地屏住了呼吸。“好了，”过了一小会Peggy说；她找回了自控。“你能把我的名片盒递过来吗？还有电话，”然后她说，“你明天能再来吗？”

“我在赶去纽约的路上，”Natasha说。“但是我可以——”

Peggy向后靠了靠。“你会去见Tony吗？Tony Stark，”她补充，像是怕Natasha不认识他。

“是的，”Natasha说。

“我们先给他打电话，怎么样？”Peggy说，然后伸手拿起话筒。Natasha按住了话筒。

Natasha说：“你知道Howard Stark很可能是冬兵杀的吗？”

“知道，”Peggy说。“不，James是不会杀Howard的。显然James控制不了冬兵，”他说，皱起眉歪着头说：“至于 _Steve_ ——Steve倒可能杀了Howard，但那完全是另一码事了。”她抿紧嘴唇。“你知道吗，我本人可能就差点杀了James却完全不知情。我差一点就……嗯，一定是1962年。我不知道。如果我那时候知道，我——”她叹了口气，拿起了话筒。

“喂，我是Peggy Carter，”她说。“你能告诉Stark先生我打电话找他吗？”她说，然后——这时间比Natasha想象得短多了——又说：“哈喽，老家伙，是Peggy。我要派一个女人到你那里去——”她犹豫片刻，看看Natasha，然后想了起来：“——Natasha。她要告诉你一个问题，而你要努力解决。事关Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，”现在连Natasha都能听见Tony在电话另一头大呼小叫的了，但是Peggy毫不让步。“是，我知道，”她说。“是的，这个我很清楚。不过我们所有人都在劫难逃了，Tony，”她说。“所有人。我们所有人都在劫难逃了。”

* * *

_“我不会这么做，”他说。“我不会，”第一针打进来还没有那么糟糕，可是第二针让他骨头都软了，他们得把他钳制在椅子上，他才没滑下去。“我不会，”他透过麻木的嘴唇说，于是他们把护具塞进来，金属插进他的牙齿间，以前在这种时候他有个要想着的东西，大概是个号码，不过他记不起是什么了，也记不起他为什么要——电流第一次击中他的时候他大吼着（“不会！”）可是第三次之后他已经趴在温热的一滩血和尿里，只能等着忘记自我了断一切。_

* * *

等Natasha赶到纽约已经很晚了，但Tony醒着，在兜圈子，而且显然自从Peggy Carter打来电话之后一直在猛灌酒。“这个过分了，”他说，举着酒杯朝她狂乱地打手势。“她对我要求太过分了。我可以忽视——我表面上可以足够令人信服地忽视——Steve Rogers最好的朋友他妈毁了我一辈子这么件事，老天有眼，我们交朋友的时候没得选： _我_ 肯定是没得选了。你知道，我可能还足够大度，之后还能不顾这些跟他共事。”Tony停住了，喝了一大口酒，然后说：“但是不行。这还不够。她还想要 _更多_ ：她想要我 _帮忙_ 。她想要我做后备计划：代表公益和私立企业，掏腰包赞助——引发轰动，吸引媒体注意，搞一套公关方案，对公众施压——”

“你 _的确_ 擅长引发轰动，”Natasha承认。

“——以防她搞的黑箱操作不能把那个神经病放出来！”他迟钝地瞪她，然后又转过去恶狠狠瞪着刚从电梯里走出来的Clint。

“听着，我知道Steve会护着他，”Natasha说。“Barnes是他最老的朋友，可能还是朋友之上——可是 _Carter_ 。”她歪歪头，然后摇起头来。“Carter不是傻瓜，Tony，她也说不是Barnes的错。她说他不是自己的主人——”

“我不在乎他是不是主人！”Tony野蛮地说。“他依然是 _狗_ 。”

“所以你想杀了他，是吧？”Natasha说。“你就觉得这一点都不讽刺？”

“不管什么我都能看出讽刺来，”Tony。“这是我的特长。操。”他转身，然后抓住威士忌酒瓶的瓶颈，轻飘飘地走到斯塔克大厦巨大的窗边愤怒地盯着外面。Clint悄悄走到她身边，柔声问：“你怎么样？”

Natasha对他笑笑。“我还好。”

“他——他是什么样？”Clint问。“他有没有——”他停住了；她已经摇起了头。

“我见到他没多久。他是一样的，又不一样——他没有试图杀我，如果你想问的是这个。只不过——现在知道他是Bucky Barnes感觉很奇怪，”Natasha说，然后摇摇头笑了。“一切都清楚多了。”

Clint担忧地看了看她。“但是他有没有——”

“不，”Natasha苦笑着说。“他不会的。不过他记起了 _他自己_ ——他记得Steve，他记得自己从前大部分的生活。我觉得他自从二战以来就没有这么长时间不被洗脑；之前可能最长几周，他逃到纽约那次。现在都 _几个月_ 了，”她说。“被拘禁七周，之前还有三个月。他——头脑是清楚的。他存在于时间中的方式很不一样。但是——”她耸肩。“他还是他自己。”

Clint咬住嘴唇。“那你还想帮他？”

Natasha点头。“我想，是啊。他没有选择，”她解释。“我 _知道_ 那是真的。”

“好吧，”Clint叹了口气。“你希望我怎么办？”

她看看依旧背对着他们的Tony。“Tony是对的——这个计划需要保险措施。他必须是计划C——你能留在他这里，确保他把人马备齐吗？”

“行，”Clint说，Natasha抱住他，嘴贴在他耳边。

“而你要成为计划D，”她喃喃道。“暴力和破坏，不遗余力。每个人的情况都可能急转直下，”Clint抬起头来看着她的眼睛说：“我知道。我会尽全力的，你也知道。”

* * *

Steve睁开眼睛，立刻就知道Bucky醒着；从那些守夜的晚上他便熟悉了这种安静。他翻过身去，在黑暗中看见Bucky睁开的眼睛。“你醒着，”他喃喃道。

Bucky的声音低沉而熟悉：“我不敢睡，”他说。“我怕这现实会消失。”

“有意思，”他说，探过身去吻Bucky的脸颊，打了个哈欠，“我感觉这是我醒以后第一次 _能_ 睡着。”他闭上眼睛，凑近Bucky温暖的身体，感觉到Bucky抚摸他头发的手。他身体里某样一直在疼的东西现在不疼了。他又渐渐昏沉起来。

“你是三年前醒的，对吧？”Bucky喃喃着。“你还记得什么关于冰冻的事吗？”Steve猛地睁开眼睛——他身体紧绷起来，开始窒息，金属的味道充溢着口腔，可他有Bucky，Bucky紧紧抱住他说：“ _老天_ ，对不起——Steve，我——Steve， _对不起_ ，”之前从没有人问过他这个问题，从来没有。

可Bucky——“没关系，”Steve抱住他勉强说—— _温暖、强壮、活着的Bucky_ ——努力把 _把人挤碎的痛苦、泛黄的幻象和胸腔塌陷的感觉_ 从脑海中驱散。“我没事。只是，有些猝不及防——”

“那些败类，”Bucky危险地低声说，“操他妈的王八蛋，他们对你做的那些事，对我做的那些事——”愤怒中Bucky粗重地呼吸着，推着Steve躺下来，脸贴上他的脖子粗暴地吻起来；他没法完全控制住自己。“天，我恨他们。”

“我们——这样是很糟糕，但是。”Steve闭上眼睛，搜肠刮肚想找些积极的话，一丝光明。“如果不是这样，我们就不会活着了——”

“我们活着，因为我们是杀人犯，”Bucky说。“别自欺欺人了，”Bucky把他拉近，让他们在黑暗中面对着面。“你知道吗，”他对Steve说，“战争结束以后——不管是我们那场还是之前那场——他们发现大多数人甚至 _一枪_ 都没开过。他们去收尸的时候找到了他们所有的枪，发现枪都 _上满了子弹_ ——所以大多数人，他们在地面上走或者出了散兵坑，却没有开枪，就算命悬一线也不肯开枪。而那些开枪的人呢？”Bucky用手指比出一把枪指着空气，动了动拇指。“多数试图什么也别 _打中_ ——冲着天或者地开枪什么的。所以下一次打仗的时候，他们试图解决这个问题——给他们嗑药让他们嗨着上战场——好了，他们倒是 _开枪_ 了，不过还是屁也瞄不准，而且脑子都他妈成了浆糊。感谢上帝，你没赶上这操蛋事。越战。”Bucky吞咽着，痛苦地望着他。“可是我呢？我从来都开枪，而且通常会打中点什么，过一段时间，又百、发、百、中。Alexander Pierce说——”这超出了Steve的底线，他朝后躲去，手腕擦过他湿润的脸颊，他不要听那个 _人渣_ 说了什么——Bucky抓住他的手腕，Steve惊愕而受伤地看着他。

“Alexander Pierce说我是整个世界上最有价值的士兵，”Bucky说。“我也确实是。他们当然想要千千万万个我，就像他们也想要千千万万个你一样。但他们只有我——和你。所以我们还活着。我们太宝贵了，他们绝不可能放我们走，他们 _永远不会_ 允许我们死掉，这就是操蛋的真相。”

施虐狂，而非骗子。“我知道，”最终Steve说，因为是真的，这时他吻了Bucky，闭上眼睛，张开了嘴，因为Bucky是对的，当然了——如果你身处地狱，第一要务是承认事实。

* * *

_他一次会被冷冻几年，储存在某个实验室、军械库或者金库里，通常给丢在一边自生自灭，但有时候会在恐怖屋里摆出来展览，成为同盟、敌人或者殴打下被迫屈服的孩子游览路上的一站：最好乖乖的，孩子们，否则怪物就来抓你们了。他会杀了你，吃了你，吸干你的骨髓。无尽的痛苦等待仅仅以折磨装点——解冻时直接立在加热器上，融化开始时每一细胞都在惨叫，然后是洗脑，某个穿西装的人对他说：“这是目标。这是方位，”是Arnim Zola，是Karpov，是Lukin、Ponthieux、Dittmar、Kemble、Crowder、Andriyenko，是AlexanderPierce，笑容阳光一样灿烂。_  
  
_“我不会对你说谎，”Pierce说。他也没有说谎。Pierce从不说谎——他会打烂你的脸，让人把你揍到失去知觉，有时候会安排人把你捆好私下友善地跟你谈谈心——但他永远会对你说真话。“大多数人不愿去承担道德上的责任，”Pierce解释。“有这么一个实验——要是我以前讲过这个故事就告诉我，”Pierce之前讲过，但是他被绑在椅子上嘴里还塞着护具，再说，这故事也不错。“有一列火车开来，两个人被捆在铁轨上，如果你拉动操纵杆，你就能让火车变到一条只捆着一个人的轨道上。但多数人不会拉这个操纵杆——就算为了救一条命也不愿意。他们不肯杀一个人换两条命，更不要说杀一百换两百或者杀一百万换两百万了。他们宁可袖手旁观——他们不会拉动操纵杆，更不会拿起武器。但你会，”Pierce慈爱地说，轻轻拂去他脸前的碎发，“我也会，”Pierce一直都在用他；Pierce用他用得比任何人都多。_

* * *

Bucky好心地留在床上陪他，做一张温暖的安全毯，直到Steve昏昏沉沉睁开一只眼睛。“你究竟睡了没有？”他问，Bucky微微笑了笑说：“睡了一小会吧，我想，”便下床洗澡刮脸去了。

大概午饭的时候Natasha拎着两个大袋子来了：“刚从纽约坐昆式战机过来，”她说，把袋子放在茶几上。“我觉得你们会想吃点可口的。”

Bucky警惕地看着她，于是Steve小心翼翼地说：“Bucky，你记得我的朋友Natasha吗？”Bucky慢慢地摇头，不过走上前来朝她伸出了手。仅仅一瞬间的迟疑后她跟他握了手，Steve觉得这迟疑本身就很奇怪了，可接着Bucky握着她的手指没有松手，一直看着她，都能看出他的大脑在转，显然是在努力回忆。Steve轮番看着这两人，等待着。

“你在那桥上，”最终Bucky说。

“是的，”Natasha说。“我试图勒死你。你打中了我的肩膀。我用榴弹发射器把你打退了。”

Bucky考量着。“扯平了，”他说，Natasha微笑着抽回了手。Steve舒了口气。

“我给你们带了热狗，”Natasha说，“直接从科尼岛买来的，顺便到那边——”她拿出一个透明盖子的外卖盒，Steve不知道那是什么，但Bucky显然知道，他皱着眉头看了看，然后死死盯着她。“那一片来了好些俄罗斯人，”Natasha说，直迎他的目光。“我想着你或许会想……”

“那是什么？”Steve怀疑地问，那东西长得有点恶心。

Natasha说了一个词，听着很像Goloobsty，然后说：“续命餐，肉馅卷心菜，是——”

“你为什么要讨好我？”Bucky问，Steve猛地回头，惊讶地看着他。

“ _Bucky，_ ”Steve柔声说。

“不，这是——她，那不是随随便便一道——”Bucky额头上一根青筋突突地跳。“她想借着这个 _说_ 些什么。”

“这代表我知道你 _喜欢_ 这菜，”Natasha沉稳地回答。“我读过你的档案。”

“档案里没……”可Bucky现在显得不确定了。“他们不可能知道，”他说——此时传来响声，巨大的铁门解锁打开。

“Rogers队长，”警卫说，手指搭在扳机上，“Whitson将军请你去他的办公室，”Steve刚要拒绝，但是Natasha说：“我在这，我会留下，”Steve看了看Bucky，Bucky犹豫起来，然后点了头。

“好吧，”Steve不情愿地说，向门口走去，又回身从袋子里拿了个热狗。“我很快就回来，”他告诉Bucky，长长地打量了Natasha一眼才离开。

* * *

冬兵坐在沙发上吃着热狗盯着她看。Natasha站在那里任着他看。

“桥上，还有哪里？”他终于问。

“我见过你六次，”Natasha回答。“但里面只有五次你看见了我。第一次你被冻着。”

他继续咀嚼，若有所思地点点头。“你以前在红房？”

“对，”Natasha说；她惊讶地发觉自己的心砰砰直跳，他依旧让她兴奋不已。“你对我们而言是个传说。”

他勾起嘴角，神情介于发笑和厌恶之间。“他们跟你们说了什么，说他们会把芭蕾舞者带给我吗？是让我操，还是让我吃掉，还是 _操完吃掉_ ？”

“是的，”Natasha说，意识到她九岁时见到他的那一次，她内心的某些东西在他的形象中留下了 _印记_ ——透过冰冷的玻璃看见沉睡着的英俊的他。“每当哪个女孩消失了，他们都说——”

如今他向前倾身，手在两膝之间晃荡。“你觉得这有可能吗？想想他们从小训练你们要花费多少钱。你觉得他们会为了让我高兴而毁掉像你这样的资产吗？你觉得他们 _在乎_ 我高不高兴吗？”他忧伤而近于怜悯地看着她，摇摇头。“四五十年代是靠海洛因，”他告诉她。“六七十年代，是别的药物，还有加倍的电击。到八十年代机器更完善了，我觉得加了磁铁。我忘了叫什么了；Pierce告诉过我，但是……是经……颅……刺激？可能是？还有神经药物。”他对她笑笑，这次更亲切了些。“没有小芭蕾舞学员。”

“我第一次见到你是九岁，”她告诉他。“他们带我们去看冷藏库里的你。”他移开了视线，脸上刻下深深的痛苦，但她执意说了下去——她需要他 _知道_ 。“然后，我十四岁的时候，又见到了你。但你在 _外面_ ，”她还记得看见活生生的他是怎样一种震撼，就像书里画的人走了出来。“你就一个人坐在那里，在等着什么——多半是等待命令吧。我看见了你，然后我——我到了你面前。”

她从来没有胆怯过，于是她走向他，一如当年，解开了皮外套，站在他面前，拉着领子敞开了衣服，他抬头望她，嘴一下张大了，盯着她看。

“ _哦_ ，”他说，伸手碰了碰她皮背带的肩带上打的结，只是无心地掠过了她胸部的弧度；上面打的节改变了她身上带的四把刀以及枪套的角度。“哦，”他又说，然后注视着她的眼睛，认真地点头——但是门锁响了，她能听见Steve的声音在门外争论着：“—— _不可接受_ ，”他说，“这是 _非法_ 的——”然后门开了，Steve兴奋地涨红了脸。“是 _Peggy_ ，”他开心地说，“她还带了 _律师_ 来。”

* * *

_当时她没怎么打扮，也不是在什么特别的地方——只是军械库和车库之间一条废弃的走廊。他坐在壁龛里的长凳上，神情麻木，两条长腿张开着。但那是他。她靠在墙上努力平复呼吸。那些人说的可能会是真的。但是自从她隔着玻璃看见他冷漠的面容，她每一天都会想到他，她记得关于他的每一条传言。他的父亲曾是来自基辅的鞋匠，他表现出了过人的天赋，于是被绑架，在克里姆林宫里长大。他是异见者的后代，生在西伯利亚，四岁的时候被劫走。他是莫斯科大剧院芭蕾舞团的首席舞者，在他的胳膊被压碎以后，他们救了他，训练他杀人。在革命以前他就已经成了杀手，处决过沙皇；数百年间他杀过成千上万的人，作为奖赏，他们给他漂亮小姑娘供他睡——最好是芭蕾舞者。她想见他，她想睡他，她想_ 成为 _他，于是她扯散了马尾辫，摇摇头让头发散在肩头。她没怎么精心打扮，但是尽管才十四岁，她就知道性更多只是一种态度，于是她昂起头走到他面前。_  
  
_她正在接受训练，所以她身上有武器——但是在外套和背带下她穿着一件白色的系扣衬衫和前扣胸罩——这很好，她的胸部是她最诱人的地方。等到她靠得很近了他才抬眼，目光被她手指的动作吸引了。她站在他面前，解开胸罩，敞开两个罩杯，给他看她的乳房，光滑且轮廓优美的双乳，乳头仅仅因为靠近他就已经硬了起来。他看着她的胸，然后抬头看她的脸，她强迫自己呼吸。接着他朝她伸出手来。他的手腕擦过她的乳头，她的腿间有一阵暗暗的跳动，然后他——他笨手笨脚地给她的衬衫系扣子，遮盖住她的身体，然后拉了拉她背带上细细的皮肩带。他的手指动了起来，她屏住了呼吸——他在打结，翻转弯扭着皮带子，调整着她的刀，让它们贴在胸前不同的位置。“像这样，”最终他说，随后握住她的手腕让她抬起胳膊，她感觉到了刀柄的位置，顺势抓住，当他再次拉动她的手腕，小刀流畅而致命地出了鞘——就像魔法一样。_  
  
_“怎么做到的，”她问，他说：“看着，”然后又重复了一次，摆布着她的胳膊，使刀刃划出致命的弧度。“像这样，”他说，然后，不容反抗却又和善地低声说：“现在走吧，小姑娘，”那是一道直接命令，于是她离开了。_

* * *

Peggy Carter _本人_ 大驾光临斯普林菲尔德引起了不小的轰动，她操纵着电动轮椅，气势非凡地进到了房间里，Natasha努力才收敛住表情——因为她预想到了Steve会有这种狂喜的反应，却没料到冬——James Barnes也是一样。“ _Peggy，_ ”他说，仿佛突然之间热泪盈眶了。“ _老天爷_ ，”接着他上前迎她，她朝他伸出手来，挣扎着想站起来，但他摇摇头，弯下身去，温柔地握住她的肩膀，先是吻了她的脸颊，又吻了她的嘴，不像是朋友，却像是情人。

Natasha看傻了，扭头看Steve，Steve正看着他们两个，脸上五味杂陈，唯独没有惊讶。

“我不知道，”Peggy泪眼朦胧地对Barnes说，干枯的手抚摸着他的脸和头发。“要是我知道，我总会试着做点什么的，”这话让Barnes真的流出泪来了，其中一名律师冷冷地说：“麻烦了，我们能不能给我的客户一点空间？”看见警卫们在犹豫，又说：“他 _像是_ 要杀了她的样子吗？”

警卫不情不愿地出去了，律师们紧随其后，其中最后一名转身对Steve说：“我们就在外面。准备好了就叫我们进来。”Natasha起身想跟着出去，但Steve的手拉住了她的手臂。“留下吧，”他说。

Barnes吻着Peggy的掌心，然后把她的手贴在自己脸上。“你一定要知道，”他说，“我没有——”

“别傻了，”Peggy说，几乎过于用力地摸着他的脸。“我都明白。再说我现在还是有些手腕的，也 _绝不会_ 有所保留——但是在此之前，我得知道你想要什么。”

“我想要什——？”Barnes重复道，突然之间显得绝望起来，肩膀塌了下去。“甜心，别问我这个，”他说，向后退开站了起来。“我想要什么不——除了监禁什么都可以。死刑也可以接受。Steve知道为什么。”

* * *

Peggy的意识越来越不清楚了，于是她把律师们叫了进来，介绍了一圈；Steve努力去留意他们的名字，但是没能做到，只记住了里面领头那个人的名字，那金发女人叫Martinelli（*），身材娇小，穿着蓝色的裤装。接着他们单独跟Bucky谈话，把其他人都赶了出去，Steve让Natasha留下站岗，把Peggy送到了车上；她开始犯糊涂了，他想确保她能尽快安全离开，以防那群混蛋看见她脆弱的样子。  
（注：*《特工卡特》第一季里Peggy好友的姓氏，应是其后代。）

“对不起，亲爱的，”等轮椅在车上固定妥当，Peggy吃力地说，疲惫地笑笑。“我真的没办法——”Steve探身到车里，轻轻吻了她的嘴，然后是她的脸颊。“谢谢，”他柔声说。“我爱你，”他又吻了她一次，关上了车门，在车篷上敲了两次，让司机知道可以走了。

Natasha坐在牢房外的走廊里，蓄势待发，他同样对她感到一阵汹涌的爱意——她没有太多表露，作为一个朋友却真正做到了两肋插刀。Steve坐在她旁边。“他们还在里面？”他问，Natasha阴郁地点头。“对不起，Natasha，我把你卷进这烂摊子了。”

出乎意料的是她微微一笑。“其实你没有，”她说，“其实，我早在认识你之前就认识他了，”他猛地扭头去看她，她笑了，说：“我是俄罗斯人，记得吗？美国队长可不是我的超级英雄。”

他过了一会才明白她的意思。“哦，”Steve说。“ _哦_ ，”然后又麻木地说：“有集换卡吗？”

Natasha翻了个白眼。“资本主义猪猡，”她说。她一定是从他表情里看出了什么，伸手安抚地拍拍他的手。“会没事的，Rogers，”她认真地说。“Carter很聪明。”

“还用得着跟 _我_ 说吗，”Steve说，露出笑影。

“她的计划周密得很，这些律师只是其中一部分，”Natasha说。“我去了纽约，我见了Tony。”

“我只是怕，”Steve开口，可接下来如鲠在喉，这话太可怕了，他说不出口。但Natasha听着，等着，如果说有谁能理解，那一定是她了，Natasha是最坚毅的人。Steve盯着沉重的牢门。“他刚在说，他——我怕他在争取死刑。”他瞥了她一眼，但她只是直直地看了回来。“我也理解，”Steve小声说。“如果我经历过那些……”

“如果你经历过那些，你也会想结束一切的，”Natasha说。

“也许吧，”Steve几不可闻地低语。“但还不行，我还没法接受。要是想想他的遭遇，也许这很自私，可他才刚回到我身边——”Natasha的指甲突然抠进他的手，他畏缩一下，但紧接着就看到警卫们过来开门。他吸了口气，控制住自己。

他立刻看出领头律师Martinelli的表情比进去的时候更严峻了，不过她笑了一下。“有很多需要消化，”她说，“但并不妨碍我们的策略。我们要上楼着手准备——”

“我也想去，”Steve插话，律师们面面相觑，其中一个对Martinelli说：“这可不是个好——”同时另一个说：“这可以提升——”又一个说：“他吓人得很。”Martinelli本人则若有所思地注视着Steve。最终她说：“Rogers队长，我就有话直说了，你能闭得上嘴吗？Carter特工说你——很难——容忍谎言和虚伪，而这可是一场法律会议。”她又对他短暂地笑了笑，但眼神很严肃。“从头到尾充斥着谎言与虚伪。”

Steve正要说可以，然后出于诚实的愿望思考了一下。“可以，”他还是说。“如果你告诉我闭上嘴会对Bucky更有利，那我就闭嘴。”

Martinelli点头。“那就来吧，”她说。Steve转身，恳求地望着Natasha。

“我留在他身边，”Natasha说。“你去吧。”

* * *

Natasha走进牢房，铁门在她身后锁上，他—— _James Barnes_ ，她刻意地想——抬眼看她。“他们上楼开始协商，Steve跟他们去了，”她解释。

James Barnes又没精打采地靠在沙发上，望着她。“你不傻。你觉得会发生什么？”

“我不知道，”Natasha说，“我真的不知道。”她挑了一张椅子坐下，把脚收在身下。“不过我可以这么跟你说：他们已经失去了很多选择。你的事他们瞒不住了——所以秘密监狱是不可能的，无名的坟墓也是不可能的，有Steve、Peggy、Tony、Clint和我还有一整个法律团队盯着，自然不可能。另外，”她沉思道，“他们单独关押了你，所以也没法声称另一个犯人杀了你，再说Steve差不多已经搬了进来——嗯，如果他们想在逃狱过程中射杀，要死必须死两个。”

“所以还剩下什么？”James Barnes问。

Natasha耸肩。“军事法庭，依法判你死刑，或者把你作为危险人物关起来。或者他们可以试试昭告天下，审判你的战争罪，或者单纯的谋杀——有二十五起，他们差不多想拿你怎么办都行，尤其要是你在公关上输掉了，有这种可能。”他移开目光，面无表情，慢慢地点头。“另外一种选择是——他们可以等。我敢说他们正在讨论怎么办，想敲定某种‘正义之路’，但就算有路，可能也永远走不完。很可能要等上 _几年_ 才会举行审判，假如他们故意拖延就要等更久，而Peggy不会一直活着。其他人总要处理别的事情，时间一长就渐渐地忘了——当然了，你有Steve，他永远不会放弃为你战斗，我也不会，但是——”

“一次我冻着，”James Barnes轻声说，“一次你十四岁。这是两次——加上桥上那次是三次。你说六次——那么还有什么时候？”她望着他，看见的既是James Barnes又是冬兵。

她旁敲侧击道：“Steve说你喜欢跳舞，”她说，没想到他大笑起来。

“Steve活在1936年，”他不以为意地笑道。“我不跳舞。我有半个世纪没跳过舞了。”

“不对，”Natasha缓缓回答，然后告诉了他：“你跟我跳过舞。”

* * *

_她不知道为什么她们都被叫出来排成一队，但她跟其他人一起站好，昂起头来，仿佛是跳舞老师来检查姿势。她听见女孩们害怕的轻喘在队中越传越近，但挺直后背，管住表情，让眼神变得冷漠。所以等他走得很近了，她才看见那是冬兵，接着她需要压制的不再是恐惧，而是激动，因为她的背带照着他教的样子打了结，他会留意到的；她坚信他会的。他的确注意到了，在她面前驻足，伸手摸了摸她布带上细心系好的结，抬眼端详着她的脸。“这个，”他说。_

* * *

柜子上有收音机和电视——牢房里文明假象的一部分——Natasha倒没指望它们能连上真正的信号，但是觉得至少得连着点什么。她打开收音机，顿时响起刺耳的大乐团爵士乐，她苦了脸，自动地说：“混蛋，”与此同时James Barnes恰恰也嘟囔了这么一句，他们四目相对，迅速扭过头去憋住笑声。

“嗯， _这回_ 可有家的感觉了，”他翻了个白眼说。“本来我都不知道是哪不对劲呢——哦，慢着： _哪_ 都他妈不对。”

“不过Steve会喜欢的，”Natasha微笑着说。“他还觉得无线网络就是无线电，”她转着旋钮换到一个播着工业音乐的电台，节拍缓慢而醉人。

她回到他身边。与其说她是跳舞，不如说她只是合着拍子在动： _一、二……_ 他的目光不由自主地被她的下身吸引，她轻微却挑逗地扭了扭胯。她知道他很容易受节奏感染，从南非的事以后她就知道了。他强行让自己看着她的脸。“是什么任务？”他问。

“开普敦的一次大型私人派对，你要暗杀一个重要的人，他们让你以客人的身份参加，假扮一个苏联富翁的儿子，我是你的女伴，”她解释道，“我猜也是你的看守。你看见我的背带以后挑了我。我负责引开别人的注意力，有机会的话顺便跟德国安全部长上床，再杀了他，要——”她从他眼中看出他有印象，立刻点点头。“是的。要让他的死看起来像——”

“——像是意外，”James Barnes接下她的话，瞳孔放大了，迷失在回忆中。“可他——他很——”

“他就是头猪，”Natasha沉稳地说，“而我在那方面还是个新手。所以你帮了我。”现在她站在他面前了，伴着音乐轻轻活动着肩膀，他的身体感受到了音乐的节奏，微微地摆着头，虽说他仿佛没有意识到自己在这么做。“等我们完事，就不怎么像是意外了，”她嘲弄地说道，向他伸出手去，他不假思索地握住，她后退，他便向前，她向前迈步，他便向后退去。

“那是座庄园，”Barnes迟疑不决地说，“建在——葡萄园里？”

“是的，”她说。

“你穿了一条银色的裙子，”Barnes柔声说。“我们——”他将她拉进怀里让她转身，她吸了口气抱住他的脖子，他们一同自如地舞动，胯骨相互磨蹭，他金属臂在她后腰的环抱如此熟悉。Natasha放任自己在这韵律中沉浸，此刻她既在这里，又在开普敦的舞池上，和冬兵一起，镭射灯光掠过他们的身体，假装对落地窗外警车闪动的蓝灯漠不关心，因为即便凶杀当头，有钱人也不会中断狂欢。于是她继续跳着舞，沉溺在肾上腺素、内啡肽和他们二人身体紧紧相贴的感觉之中——Barnes猛一下停住了，她才转身看见站在门口的Steve，他摸着下巴，想挡住满面的笑容。

“嘿，别见我就停了，”Steve扬起眉毛说。“他很爱跳舞，我又笨手笨脚的。”

可当然，他们停了下来。

* * *

_任务开始前他基本没跟她说什么话，但到达目的地以后称职地扮演了他的角色——俄国酒店业的富少，很适合他，不必令人倾倒，甚至不必彬彬有礼。他尽职地给她递上一杯又一杯香槟，微笑着听她讲的笑话，羡煞旁人地抚摸着她的大腿——然而一旦他们佯醉回了房间，他仿佛关机了一样，推着她到床边，自己拿着步枪一动不动地站在窗口。她脱掉裙子，穿着内衣钻进被子，该死的，她还是想要他，在肥头大耳的德国安全部长对她毛手毛脚以后犹是如此。“至少来歇一会吧，”最终她说。“我又不咬人，”他回头看她，慢慢摇了摇头，是她的想象，还是他看起来真的有些悲伤？“我不能，”他说，又不明所以地说：“我只剩这个了。”_

* * *

“他们怎么说？”Barnes问，放开她的手，迅速走到Steve身边。

Steve勉强地苦笑起来。“Bucky，老伙计，”他说，满带讽刺热忱地拍拍James Barnes的肩膀，“显然我们得决定一下，我们是不是 _那种_ 对人落井下石的国家了。”

“哦， _省省吧_ ，”Barnes抱怨。

“这跟你还有你那些 _滔天罪行_ 没关系，”Steve佯作无比认真地说，显然在引用楼上某个一本正经胡说八道的家伙。“这关乎 _我们_ ，以及我们是一个 _什么样的_ 国家， _程序_ ， _透明度_ ，——”

“我们还为这帮混蛋打过仗呢，”Barnes咕哝。

“——关乎世上所有的东西，偏偏不用管你曾效忠于这个国家、被俘后被迫为另一边战斗，”Steve说。“显然这没什么关系。”

“嗯，这或许和我有关系了，”Barnes说。

“我发誓，我舌头都快被咬烂了，”Steve瘫坐在沙发上。“我猜这是个策略吧。Peggy的人似乎想争取公开审判。我猜他们是觉得把这事推到公众面前我们会更容易一些。”

“他们或许是对的，”Natasha小心地说。“如果你出庭，讲出你这边的故事——”

“ _我这边_ ？”Barnes咆哮道，Natasha向后一闪，Steve到他身边紧紧抓住他的胳膊。“ _我这边_ 是这么想的， _二十五个人死得干净利落_ ，我想不通他们为什么还这么怪我。我第一个连里只活下来十二个人，我就是这么当上中士的，那时候这位美国队长还在布鲁克林的大街小巷瞎晃悠呢。我们攻打意大利的时候死了七万五千个人，第一天在萨勒诺海滩就死了三千人，大多数被炸得四分五裂——到处都是鞋子，脚还在里面；我知道，因为我就在那里。这还只是开始——那时候还没有阿扎诺、咆哮突击队、立陶宛、波兰——现在他们为 _二十五个死人_ 这么折腾我？这些人都死得毫无痛苦，他们甚至一点都没预见到。我求过老天爷能让我这么死；我现在还想求老天爷让我这么死。子弹利落得很，你都想象不到，”James Barnes说，Steve看看Natasha说：“或许你最好……”她说：“好。我明天再来，”她从前一直没有想到，更该害怕的是James Barnes。

* * *

Steve会照看他。Steve一直都照看着他。早在打仗以前，Steve就是他的队长了。

他撑到Natasha走了，然后就只剩他和Steve，坚如磐石的Steve。Steve的手臂钩住他的脖子把他拉近，他的惊慌消退了。Steve是 _他的_ 。在收到第一套制服以前，他没有一件衣服不是被另外七八个巴恩斯挨个穿过的，但Steve是他的朋友——只属于他的，打一开始就只是他的。Steve对他也一直有点自私，那种独生子的自私，近乎傲慢，指望着他能形影不离、随叫随到。于是Bucky也跟他形影不离、随叫随到。

现在，他望着Steve，还能在那与他并不相称的好气色之下看见当年的小痞子。“他们把你从我这里夺走了三次，”他说。“他们抓走了我，然后他们告诉我你死了，然后他们甚至让我忘了你的存——”他眨眨眼，Steve在他铁拳肆虐下伤痕累累鲜血直流的脸浮现在眼前。“Steve，”他嘶哑地说。“我从没说过——”

“你把我当 _什么_ 了，”Steve说，那恼怒完全是他的痞样。“其实 _我_ 从没说过，”Steve开口，又压低了声音：“如果你想逃，我跟你一起逃。我们可以销声匿迹，重新开始——”

Bucky绝望地笑了。“我也想，”他说，“可是Natasha说——她说这样他们就有合法杀死我们的借口了。”

“那我也愿意，”Steve说，低沉而严肃，“如果这是你想要的，但如果有选择，我宁可活着。”

“是啊，”Bucky顿了一会说。“再说，我们从来也没死成过，”看着Steve显然是松了口气微笑起来，Bucky捧住Steve的脸粗鲁地吻上他。即便笑着，Steve也颤抖着硬了，让Bucky感到一阵快意，时至今日，他仍然可以让Steve如此情动。吻着Steve，他有一种奇异的跨越时光之感——或许要是人人都活得像他这么久他们也会有同样的感觉——可突然之间他回到了二十岁，喝醉了，Steve也喝醉了，他们蹒跚着走回家，他试图在Steve脸上亲一口，错亲到了嘴上，换个人肯定气坏了，但Steve只是眯起醉眼，迷迷糊糊间很开心的样子，仿佛他明白这只代表着Bucky爱他——Steve也一直渴求着爱。与此同时他们又在奥地利，Steve不顾一切地吻着他，嘴里满是煤烟味——回函一般的回吻，给死而复生的拉撒路的吻。这吻在他们之间往来，延续了大半个世纪，如今他把这吻交还给Steve，扶着他的头，劝诱他张开嘴，因为Steve似乎还爱着他，即便他已如此残破不堪。Steve死而复生了，只为来到他的身边。

Bucky拉着Steve躺在床上，一直没有断开吻，设法扯下了他的裤子，用温暖的手握住他们二人的硬挺，一如从前在无数战壕无数睡袋无数沟渠里的无数次。Bucky摸索着同时套弄着他们两个——Steve低低地呻吟了一声——将他们阴茎火热的脉动握在一起，感受着，来回撸动着，直到他们大汗淋漓，在亲吻中交换着呼吸——这是他们的最爱，因为最容易，最保险，不过他们现在有一张真正的床，所以法则二就派上用场了。他断开吻，推着浑身潮红泛光的Steve躺下，爬到他身上，分身拖曳着划过Steve的肚子，挑逗地蹭着Steve的阴茎，Steve可算是会了他的意，翻身到他上方，将他压倒，气喘吁吁而毫不迟疑地进入了他。

* * *

第二天Natasha不是一个人来的，Bucky眯眼看Steve笑着去跟她带来的那人打招呼。“Sam，”Steve说，他们简短地拥抱了一下，对了，这男的之前也在桥上——或许也在天空母舰上？Steve拉着他的手臂到Bucky面前来：“Sam，我想让你见见Bucky——JamesBuchanan Barnes。Bucky，这是Sam Wilson，”Sam警惕地看看他，但勇敢地伸出了手，突然之间Bucky想起了和他在天空母舰上的交锋，他在空中高飞。

“我觉得，”Natasha看着他，好像他会爆炸或者弄坏什么一样，“考虑到Sam的经历，他或许能给我们很有用的意见。”

“好主意，”Steve说，转向Bucky解释道：“Sam以前是58救援军的伞兵。他的搭档牺牲了，现在他在退伍军人协会工作，”Bucky跟他握手。

Sam Wilson叹了口气。“这个国家坑了多数的老兵，”他说。“只不过你比别人还惨啊，伙计。”

“——而且我在想多一个人来轮班也不错，”Natasha对Steve说。“他们今天又要开会，你大概会想去——”

“我绝对想去，”Steve阴郁地说。

“——我也想一起去。我有一些想法要……嗯。我有一些想法，”Natasha说。

* * *

Steve和Natasha到外面，走到走廊没人的地方，Natasha才拉住他，带他避开监控说：“你得开始接受事实，他们不会简简单单放过他的，除非我们 _强烈_ 施压。我已经告诉Peggy，如果她手里有把柄，最好开始用了， _刻不容缓_ ——听着，我 _知道_ 他们对他做了什么，但他出庭的话不会得到多少支持的。 _我们不能让他出庭_ ，”她重复道，抬高声音压过他的反驳。“他是20世纪最臭名昭著的杀手。”

Steve愤怒地吸着气。“吃醋不适合你，Natasha，”他说，她惊得笑了出来。“听着，我很抱歉他为九头蛇效命过。我很抱歉 _你和我_ 为九头蛇效命过。我很抱歉Fury批准造了那些把握着数百万人生杀大权的天空母舰，说起来，我也很抱歉特鲁门往广岛扔了个炸弹——”

“好吧，我们也不能让你出庭，”Natasha疲惫地说。

“ _这_ 你是说对了，”Steve说，转过身去不看她，双手抱胸。

“听着，你以为我不知道吗——有两次这种任务我跟他 _一起_ 去了，尽管我不知道他杀过多少人，我杀过的人也不容小觑。你也一样。但他现在有麻烦，我们没有。别杀了送信的人，Rogers。”

“这样不对，”Steve咬着牙说。

“是的，这样不对。”

“我们都被坑了。你，我——我们所有人。他被坑得更——”他哽咽了。

“是的，”Natasha赞同道。“他还会被坑害的，除非我们像他们一样卖力地玩弄手腕。”

* * *

_他受不了战争片。电视上好像总是播战争片，有时候别人会送他战争片的DVD，以为他会喜欢，但Steve不喜欢。多数只不过是老电影的翻版，而那些老电影不过是更老的电影的翻版，甚至取材于Steve本人参演的录像，在他还是个演员的时候，在他还没见识到真正的战争的时候——它们不过是照片的照片的照片。所有东西和所有人都那么干净，所有的伤口都在肩膀（其实这和脸上、肚子上或者裆上挨枪子的可能性都一样）。而且那些战争片里的人从来不自问那个德国小子有没有家室，从来不担心自己最好的朋友是不是处于崩溃边缘，从来不害怕自己是否已经面目全非。Steve恨那些战争片，因为它们跟真正的战争一点也不一样，但也因为有的时候，它们一样，因为片里总是有个由各色种族组成的军团，所有人都相互喜爱相互信任，通常只有一个人会死，那就是主角最好的朋友，只为了告诉你风险是真的。_

* * *

Coulson坐立不安，尴尬地说：“Martinelli女士，我想Carter特工比多数人更明白有时候需要作出什么样的妥协——”

“我们都明白的是，Barnes中士已经被你们拘押了七个星期，依旧没有开始正当法律程序，也没有迹象表明你们有任何进一步的打算。”

“不好意思，”Cooper局长插话；桌边坐着Coulson、Cooper和Whitson——Harper参议员没有出席；是为了合理推诿吧，Steve苦涩地想。“但七星期 _不算什么_ 。这种案子显然牵扯到了行政纠纷，比如这属于哪些部门的管辖范围。就算流程清晰明了，一场审判也要花上——我是说，普通罪犯在有任何动向前都会被关押好几个月——”

“你们 _打算_ 进行审判吗？”Martinelli问。

他们互相看看。“我们考虑过军事法庭，”Whitson将军谨慎地说。

Martinelli对他们笑了一下。“不行，”她说。“你想把他直接送进监狱？不行。”

“你的委托人没有权利——”Whitson开口。

“我的委托人 _完全_ 有权利——美国公民的权利，美国军人的权利，1929年《日内瓦公约》规定的战俘的权利，国家英雄、时代标志的权利——先生们，你们好像忘了全国上下每一本五年级社会研究教材里都有Bucky Barnes的照片。再说，”Martinelli用一种施舍的姿态说，“我的委托人给你们的有效情报已经足以让这栋楼里所有人忙上十年了。你们还想怎么样？”

“他已经供认十四起谋杀了，”Whitson说。

“任务，”Martinelli纠正他。

“ _暗杀_ ，”Cooper说，“还有更多他记不起来的；你知道，我们怀疑他至少执行了二十五起暗杀。”

“所以你们要起诉他？可你们 _有权_ 起诉他吗？”他们再次面面相觑，但这次Martinelli没有停住：“如果你们有，我可以请来很有趣的品行证人，”她沉思道，然后近乎漫不经心地说：“当然，不幸的是，我没法控制他们会说什么，也没法保证什么事会被抖出来，”Steve立刻看出Coulson不易察觉地坐直了；不论刚刚这话里有什么暗示，别人没懂，但是Coulson懂了。

* * *

“怎么回事？”出去以后Steve问她。“Martinelli说了些什么，Coulson就——”

“他在努力重建神盾局，”Natasha解释道。“Coulson最不想要的就是公开审判闹得沸沸扬扬，让所有人想起之前的差错。”

“他们 _应该_ 想起来！所有人都应该想起来，”Steve说。“再说干什么要重建神盾局——？”

她瞪着他。“因为要是 _不_ 重建，你只会给中情局、国安局和其他不管什么秘密机构让出更多的地方，”她说。“这种事情又不会停，Rogers。如果不是神盾局来做，也会换别人来做，受制于他们的资金、他们的人、他们的优先权。”她叹了口气。“我承认，我考虑过重新加入——”

“ _Natasha_ ，”她受不了他那副表情，简直想一拳打得他不省人事。

“你说这话只是因为你 _根本不知道_ 其他人是什么样的，”她对他说。“国安局里都是右翼的变态，只在乎伊斯兰恐袭，中情局一心只管中国和朝鲜。同时，没有人管九头蛇，更别提我们之中的神怪和外星人了，他们 _应付不来_ ，所以选择视而不见。但是没有人能掩耳盗铃，Rogers。”

Steve盯着地板，下巴上一根肌肉突突地跳，显得极为不悦。“那么，”最终他说。“我们能利用这一点吗？”

“当然可以，”Natasha说。“问题是怎么利用。Coulson就是施压点——神盾局现在的处境很微妙，不过这种情况不会长久。他不会想与Peggy为敌——唔， _怎么_ 都不会想这样的，但现在尤其不行。Peggy要是愿意，能对他造成很严重的损害，她知道见不得光的东西都埋在哪里。”Natasha皱起眉头。“或者她以前知道。你该去见见她——尽快，现在就去。用我的车，”Natasha说，把车钥匙给了他。“我跟Barnes待在一起，等你回来。”

* * *

Natasha回来的时候，Sam和Bucky对坐着在打扑克——Barnes剪了头发，看上去是用刀片割的。“需要变一变，”他说，有些不好意思地摸着头发，一缕缕粗厚的头发立了起来。

“看着不错，”Natasha说，Barnes有些脸红了。

Sam的嘴角勾出笑意。“赢了，”他说，“说起来，我最好先走了，”Natasha不禁注意到他跟Barnes告别时的握手比第一次真诚多了。

“好，接下来交给我吧，”Natasha说。“你该跟Clint碰个头，”Sam点点头走了。

“他挺好的，”Barnes站起来说。

“是啊，”她微笑着说。“他是个好人。”

Barnes走到她面前，端详着她的脸。“我一直在想，”他说。“我想——我记得一次。我跟你讲这一次吧，”他说，她屏住了呼吸。

* * *

_目标已锁定。他透过瞄准镜看着VladmirOnyankin，但他不是一个人：屋里还有三个人，都是一身黑衣全副武装。Onyankin被绑在椅子上，其他人围着他绕圈，两个男人和——他透过准星看着她，任谁都能从头发看出那是个女孩，但引起他注意的是更特别的东西：她调整了背带，佩枪的角度与众不同。我的，他想道——但这没有意义，也不可能，背带不是他的，那女孩当然也不是他的。但这想法挥之不去。房间只消他开一枪引爆炸弹就会爆炸，他瞬间明白他就该杀掉所有人；不论他认不认识她，这女孩对上边来说是可以接受的损失。可那些结……他把步枪背好，发射出一个抓钩，顺着绳索滑到下面的屋顶。房顶有个天窗，他悄无声息地绕过去，透过天窗往下看；他不喜欢在最后一刻改变计划，但这冲动像痒处一般困扰着他。_  
  
_说到底只有一种办法。他往抓升枪里装了另一个工具，把钩子固定在腰带上，慢慢走到边上；如果这女孩犯傻，如果她不知道该怎么做——但他就是知道，她不傻，她会知道的。就仿佛她感应到了他的存在，她抬眼瞧了一下——然后又垂眼看向别处，但是移动到了她该去的位置，一只手放到了枪上。他没有犹豫，朝上方开枪，从天窗跳了进去，玻璃四散。他向她伸出手去，恰恰此时她举起手去抓他的铁手，然后缆绳到了极限，他们在空中弹了一下。“四点钟方向，”他说，她瞄准后打空了弹夹，房间引爆成一团火球，气流让他们飞腾向上，向上，重新穿过天窗腾空二十英尺，一串咆哮的令人窒息的黑烟紧随身后。他在半空中抓住她把她扛在肩上——她没什么重量，他甚至扛过更重的包——但她立刻找到了最佳角度，膝盖夹紧他的胯骨，利用自己的重量给他提供方向和冲力，他们就这么一同荡在空中，仿佛之前已经做过了无数遍——谁知道呢，或许真的有过吧。他放开缆绳，他们重重摔在旁边的房顶上，翻滚在一起，四肢交缠。他能听见火焰的熊熊燃烧，什么都不用跟她说——她已经起身跟他一起行动，无声地会了意。_  
  
_他们躲进狭窄的维修走廊等消防车走远，她才把他推在石墙上，吻上了他的嘴，让他着实吃了一惊。他由着她亲吻，好奇他们之间曾有过什么，等她退开，望着她的脸寻找答案。她也细细端详着他，他发觉她是在冒险试探他，在等着看他的反应。他想了想，然后俯身吻她，抓着她的胯骨。她的手缘着他的手臂和肩膀一路向上，强劲却温柔，抚摸着他的脸和头发，这是他记忆中最美好的感觉——她温暖，柔软，闻起来很香，他感觉到下身在骚动。_

* * *

他吻了她，温柔地捧着她的脸，退开的时候说：“第比利斯，对不对？”但她表情里有些东西变了，那一层保护性的面具已然滑落，她点点头，踮起脚又来吻他，抱住他的脖子，吻落在他的嘴上脸上，急切而热诚——他过了片刻才分辨出吻中的咸度。他猛地退开盯着她，她——她的眼睛——但这不对，这女孩不会的，她 _永远不该_ ——

Natasha捂住了脸，从发际到下巴遮得严严实实，等她把手放下，眼泪已不见踪影，表情再度镇静下来。“他们对你做的事，”她说。“是因为你救了我。我看见他们开始了。”

“他们并不需要理由，”他告诉她，再次低头吻她，她的手指伸进他的头发，她的舌头闯进他的口腔，她把他推到沙发上，跨坐在他的大腿上。他由着她来。

* * *

_他们一到撤离点，他就知道他有麻烦了，他们看看女孩又看看那他，飞机副驾驶员用无线电回话的时候眼睛一刻也没离开他。降落后有一个武装的警卫等着那女孩，她走时扭头看他，脸上闪过阴暗的了然。他尽可能保持面无表情——他给他们的反应越少越好。第一下电击让他跪了下来，第二下电击让他倒在了地上，然后他们把他拖进装甲车，又另在他头上电了几次。他恍恍惚惚的，等他们终于把他扔到车外的地上，Alexander Pierce就在面前，穿着灰色夏装蹲在他身边，友好却困惑地看着他，就好像他是顺道来喝咖啡的意外之客。Pierce站直身朝警卫点点头，他们就把他拽起来，粗鲁地把他扔到椅子上，然后他面前居然真就摆上了咖啡。牛奶。糖。_  
  
_“你擅自变更了任务，”Pierce说，给自己的咖啡加奶和糖，“为了救那个女孩。她是谁？”他无言以对，他不知道她是谁，甚至不知道她的名字。他只有那些结，或许还隐约记着一条银色裙子。但Pierce想要一个答案。“她是我的，”他说，回到了他最初的、疯狂的念头。_  
  
_Pierce_ _的咖啡杯叮当地落在小碟上。“哦！”他显得很愉快，不知怎么他说对了话。“你想要她吗？我可以让他们把她带过来。应该奖励奖励你，”他应该答应。他应该答应，因为他们可以理解这个，他应该假装欲火焚身，让他们把女孩带过来——可他们真会这么做的。_  
  
_“不，”他说，这想法让他退避三舍；他们真会这么做的——把她扔在他面前，就像给野兽扔一块肉。“不是，”他说，“我认出了——”这话说错了，Pierce的眼神冷酷起来，阴沉地笑了笑。“——她的训练，”他结结巴巴地说，企图挽救他的错误。“她显然是个黑寡妇。”_  
  
_“营救一个黑寡妇，”Pierce说着站起来，“不是你的任务。”说什么也没有意义，没法争辩，也没法说服他。“你的用处取决于绝对服从。我们需要你听从命令，”他知道这意味着什么——他们会加强洗脑的强度，而绳结和银色裙子，他连这些都要失去了。_

* * *

他气喘吁吁地吻着她，手伸进她的衬衫，而她朝下碾着他——但他扭开脸，因为他必须知道，一切进展得如此之快，他想要她，但——“五次，”他勉强出口，伸手捧住她的脸，好吸引她的注意，让她先停下，她沉浸在快感中，嘴被吻得发红。“第比利斯，那是第五次——第六次是哪？我不记得第六次，”他立刻看出第六次对她不是什么美好回忆。

“敖德萨，”她说。“你——没认出我，”他眼睛追随着她下意识的轻微手势，掀起她的衬衫，摸着凹凸不平的弹痕。她苍白的身体在他的触摸下颤抖起来。“对不起，”他说。

“不是你的错。”她拂开他脸前的头发，他闭上眼睛，集中注意感受着她手指的触碰。真好。“很好笑，”她说，“我现在好像看见的是两个你。冬兵。James Barnes。”

他睁开眼睛。“我是冬兵，”他说。“我也是James Barnes。”

* * *

Steve把发生的一切都告诉了Peggy，然后对她讲了Natasha跟他说的那些关于神盾局和Coulson的话，可还没解释到一半Peggy就点起了头。“她是对的，当然了。那孩子很了不——”接着Peggy咳了起来，Steve从她的床头柜拿起水杯，帮着她小口喝下去。终于那可怕的咳嗽声停了。“我会给Jenny打电话，”Peggy喘着说，“给她一点武器。我觉得Coulson能承受住太多压力，他现在的局势那么——”

“你知道他们想重建神盾局？”Steve问。

“对。他们要重新开始。其实没什么选择，”Peggy说，然后对他笑了笑：“我上学的时候，以为历史是很清晰的东西。古希腊古罗马、黑暗时代、中世纪、文艺复兴、现代——全都定义得清清楚楚。所有重大事件当然都是以君王为标志的： _威利、威利、哈利、史蒂/哈利、迪克、约翰、第三哈利_ （*），”Steve压根不懂她在说什么。她大笑起来，对他摇摇头。“国王啊，亲爱的。还有所有重要的大日子：1066。1485。1688（**）——”  
（注：*用于记忆英国历史上历任国王的歌谣。**英国历史大事记。1066年，诺曼征服。1485年，都铎王朝建立。1688年，光荣革命。）

“我不知道那些年份，”Steve承认。“我猜在这边是1492、1776、1865（*）——”  
（注：*1492年，哥伦布发现新大陆。1776年，美国建国。1865年，美国南北战争结束。1914年，一战爆发。）

“——1914，”Peggy接了下去，他们两个的笑容都消失了。“是的。唔，就是这样的。开始了，又结束了——或者至少表面如此。然后我加入了战略科学署……嗯，就再也没离开，”她说，这次她的笑容很悲伤。“历史从内部去看是完全不一样的。人们都以为战争在1945年结束了，可它当然没有。九头蛇还在运作，苏联不肯放弃他们的势力范围，还有柏林的那场噩梦……”现在她显得有些害怕了，Steve握住了她的手。“我都不知道这一年年是怎么过去的，”她说。“重点在于，Steve，这一切不会结束的。只不过别人不再注意了。他们重建神盾局是因为我们依旧需要神盾局，或者与此类似的机构；希望是更好的机构。Nick尽他所能用了最好的人，我想任人唯亲其实也是有点道理的。”

“我不懂Phil Coulson怎么可能还活着，”Steve嘟囔，Peggy叹了口气说：“医疗实验。哦，那些也没停过，”她疲惫地说。“我猜在某个地方应该还有人在尝试创造超级士兵——”

“唔，他们应该 _停下_ ，”Steve咬牙说。

“是的，他们应该停。但他们不会的。除非有人来阻止他们，监督他们，还能不屈服于建立相似计划的诱惑。说实话，亲爱的，我很庆幸自己可以变老，”Peggy说。“就算把中国所有的好茶给我，我也不肯要他们那种返老还童的药。死亡是挣脱这个泥潭的唯一途径。我还挺期待的。”

“我想Bucky也是，”Steve说，Peggy捏捏他的手说：“嗯，现在他比你老了太多了。”

* * *

_在曼哈顿之战后，他在神盾局的第一次任务是引领一支战术小队，救出巴基斯坦南部一个被雇佣兵挟持的国际医疗队。那次任务感觉很棒，大获成功，再加上他又发现Peggy住得离他特区的新公寓很近，Steve感觉加入神盾局是个不错的选择。但这感觉没持续多久；他的第二次任务是对抗北非的一群武装分子，第三次是在委内瑞拉的一个石油钻塔，第四次……而他开始迷茫了，那么多国家，那么多种语言，他们真的和这些人都有过节吗？拿枪的人有二十多岁的，三十多岁的，五十多岁的，或者更老的，而有些人根本是手无寸铁。是啊，有些是出色的战士，但是当你乘着装备口径20mm三筒炮和地狱之火空对地战术导弹的AH-1Z蝰蛇武装直升机降落在墨西哥南部的简陋小屋外，真的很难感觉良好。当然，他知道在实战中，你最想要的不是公平竞争，而是降低伤亡速战速决，但是——但是。_

* * *

当巨大的牢门在他身后关上，他还在想墨西哥的事——什么时候毒品战也算战争了？——所以他用了一小会才反应过来地上白色的东西是个胸罩，而Bucky和Natasha的衣服已经脱了一半了。他大笑起来转过身去，但是牢门已经锁上了。“抱歉，”Steve对着铁门说，但他没法控制声音里的喜悦。他胸口发疼，几乎开心得要炸开来。他高兴，他真的高兴。

Steve听见身后有动作，迅速说：“别——我让他们把门打开，然后我出去散个步，散个 _长长的_ ——”他得捂住嘴才能克制住笑声，因为即使情况如此糟糕，或者 _恰恰_ 在情况糟糕的时候，好事还是会发生；他妈妈跟他这么说过，他差点忘了。Steve举起手正要敲牢门，但是被Natasha阻止了；她刚系上衬衫，红润的脸泛着光，头发从脸边捋开了。天啊，她真美。

“你不生气，”Natasha说，嘴唇缓缓勾成笑容。

“ _老天_ ，当然不，”Steve说，他想抱紧她，想抱着她转圈，他想让所有人都和他一样爱Bucky。“你根本不明白我有多开心——”说着Natasha勾住他的脖子，把他拉进一个吻。他做过这样的梦，有时是焦虑的梦，梦里Natasha唤起了他的欲望，而他会心狂跳着醒来，无法控制地勃起。他退开望着她，能在她脸上看见一种新的、一览无遗的欲望，他俯身再次吻上她，捧着她的脸品尝她的唇，她湿热的嘴。

他抬眼，看见Bucky半躺在沙发上，慵懒中依旧敏捷，半睁着眼看着他们。他向Steve伸出手来，但Natasha还抱着Steve的脖子，于是Steve把她举了起来，大笑着，她的腿在半空荡悠。没走几步他们就到了Bucky身边，Natasha向后一翻，倒在Bucky的怀抱里，重重落在他身上，惊喘着任Bucky翻身将她压在沙发垫子里，被他的身体覆盖着。她的胯向上迎去，缓缓地淫荡地打着圈，Steve又走近两步，被那催眠一般的韵律吸引着，随后Bucky拽着他跪下，狠狠吻住他。他一向完全无法抵抗Bucky的嘴唇、Bucky的吻。他沉浸在吻里，跪在坚硬的地板上，大腿蹭着沙发粗糙的罩子，Bucky的手抓着他的后颈，Steve除了向前加深这个吻别无他法，感受着他们唇舌的交接，还有他体内不断聚积盘旋的快感，Natasha又将手指插进他的头发，拉着他吻上他，是迥然不同的新触感，如此令人兴奋。

“真是一段漫长而奇异的旅程，Rogers，”Natasha抵着他的嘴唇微笑，“但我们还是到这里了，”Bucky喃喃道：“ _你哪懂_ 什么叫漫长奇异的旅程，”随后Natasha猛吸了口气，手指抠进Steve的肩膀，原来Bucky把手伸进了她拉开拉链的裤子，正抚摸着逗弄着她，手指进入了她。

“哦上帝啊，”Steve轻呼，性致勃发又满怀歉意。“他真是 _不可思议_ 。”

她仰着头，睫毛颤动着，喘息着爱抚Steve的身体。“哦，我知道，”她低语。“我还不知道吗，”她向上顶去，把Bucky推下了沙发，Steve也向后倒去，头重重碰在地板上，她的手从前裆溜进他的裤子，环住他的阴茎。

“Natasha，”Steve艰难地说，声音随着她的套弄破碎，他们三个又都亲吻起来，在彼此的嘴边喘息，断开吻以求透气，汗津津的额头轮流相蹭。她衬衫的扣子爆开了，乳房落进他贪婪的手。Bucky不耐烦地低低哼了一声，Steve的手臂绕过她伸过去握住他，Bucky的勃起丝绒般的热度抵着他的手掌，正当此时Natasha握紧了他，突然之间他们互相冲撞起来，热忱地挪移，扭头彼此亲吻时鼻子撞在一起。

“我操，”Steve低低赞叹，突然之间Natasha颤抖起来，Bucky呻吟起来。

“过来，”Bucky气喘吁吁地说，“操——我太想要了，我没法——”然后他把手从她的裤裆里抽出来，把她的裤子扒到大腿，她气喘着爬到他身上，向下坐去，正当他把她的白色蕾丝内裤扯开向上挺进，Natasha将他纳入体内，Bucky叫了一声。Steve躺在旁边，胸口贴着Bucky的金属肩膀，一边看着，一边合着他们抽送喘息的节奏撸着自己，一阵暖意在阴茎底部聚积。

他如饥似渴地望着他们，他们躯体那野性的优雅，舞蹈一般的做爱。他知道Bucky那急切的轻吟，短促的叫喊和含糊的咒骂，意味着Bucky临近高潮了，Natasha呻吟着，全程骑着Bucky，然后慢下来，慢下来——随后Steve的肩膀撞到地上，她重重将他压倒，翻滚着到他身上坐了下来，温暖而湿润——老天，她身体里还有Bucky的精液——他呻吟着，翻过来把她压在身下，她一扭让他们贴合得更紧，他开始挺入她的身体，她的手在他身上收紧，催促他快些，狠些，紧紧扶着他的脸吻住他，夺走了他的呼吸。

他节奏乱了，叫喊着射了出来，接着Bucky便粗暴地吻着他，又转过脸去吻Nat，最终他们在地板上瘫作一团，气喘吁吁。

“我本来想告诉她，”Bucky喘道，“我们之间是什么样的，但她已经知道了。她已经知道了，”Natasha依偎在Steve身边——老天，她在揉他的乳尖，快感的余波在他体内驰骋——她喃喃道：“我不知道。我本来不知道你跟Steve在一起，直到——”Bucky嗤笑一声说：“甜心，我跟Steve‘在一起’就像我跟我的肾‘在一起’一样——”“真是受宠若惊呢，”Steve打了个哈欠，Bucky接着说了下去：“——没有了就活不了。根本活不下去，”Steve闭上眼睛，脸埋在Bucky颈窝里。

* * *

要是说这床给两个人睡很小，那给三个人睡就更小了，要想不掉下去，只能堆在彼此身上。最终Steve在最低下，Natasha在他身侧软软地暖暖地蜷起来，Bucky则趴着，半个身子压在他身上，手臂抱着他俩。但Bucky没有睡着；Steve一睁眼就知道了，就像他们小时候总知道Bucky是不是醒着，就像他总知道Bucky的铺盖是不是空着。Steve看见Bucky的脸是偏向他这边的。Bucky在看他，然后露出微笑，仿佛岁月剥落开来，一瞬间他显得年轻、恐惧又幸福，就像在战争之前。

“你还好吗？”Steve低语，不可置信的是，Bucky的笑容一时更灿烂了。

“是啊，我只是在想……如果不能有别的，至少还有这个，”Steve记得他也曾有过这种感觉，他记得自己在想，就算他明天死了，他也被爱过了，真真正正地爱过了。他摸索到Bucky的手，和他十指相扣，感受到Bucky温暖的回握。“你跟我，”Bucky沉思道，“还有 _她_ ——我是在另一边认识了她，”他解释道，“不知怎么她还喜欢我。”Bucky摸摸他的脸，笑了笑。“我不知道为什么，但是真好，”他说，然后笑容退去，变得忧伤。“他们不会放过我的，你知道。”

“不，他们会的，”Steve说。

“Steve，”Bucky柔声叫道。

“他们会的，”Steve说。

* * *

“我们希望你们开始努力思考你们能提供的最佳条件，”Martinelli说，冷冷地微笑着。“为了这个目的，Carter特工请求我来提醒你们，在千禧年安全协议调整前多数绝密档案从未被数字化过，在这之前，当然了，都是纸质的。”她笑笑，从公文包拿出一个破旧的棕色文件，长得跟Steve见过的所有机密文件都一样，不管战前战后。

“当然，”Martinelli说，“冬兵档案也不在神盾局的数据库里，Romanoff特工只能让基辅的人亲自交给她。没有录入数据库的信息实在太多了，”Martinelli啧了一声，挥挥手补充道。“等哪个勇敢的历史学家终于着手开始归档，肯定是好一件工程。”

她把棕色的文件夹递给桌子对面的Coulson，等他的手指碰到文件夹才把自己的手收回去。“为了向你表明我们的诚意——这是豺狼计划，”她说，现在她直接对Coulson说话，也只对他说话了。“我们也想让你们明白我们是认真的。这只是开始，我们还有更多。”

“你是在暗示——”Cooper局长开口，但Coulson站起身向Martinelli伸出了手，和颜悦色地微笑。“真是一次启发性的谈话，”Coulson说。“我想我们已经有很多可考虑了。请代我们感谢Carter特工给了我们这么多想法。”

* * *

“豺狼计划，”等他们一出房间，Steve就问Martinelli。“那是什么？”

“这是机密，队长，”Martinelli回答。

“可这是Peggy——？ _我们_ ——？”Steve问。

“这是机密，队长，”Martinelli回答。

* * *

_时代广场是一次冲击，但至少时代广场很美——生机勃勃，五彩缤纷，像是《惊奇故事》封面闪闪发光的子弹形的火箭——人声鼎沸，车水马龙。他记得他还抬头找会飞的车，却没找到，不过周围的大楼——每栋楼都好像和帝国大厦一样高。_  
  
_之后的冲击才可怕——他记得简报室钢筋和玻璃的桌子，在那里他得知他们为了结束战争动用了原子弹——是他们这一边投的弹。蘑菇云的照片，一些有关集中营解放的消息，柏林的分裂，分割欧洲的铁幕。苏联人成了我们的敌人，可现在他们又是俄罗斯人了，以前可不是，而在1962年——_  
  
_“等等，请等等，对不起，请给我一分钟好吗？”他记得自己站起身跌跌撞撞走出门外想透口气，可却发现未来的大楼里窗户是打不开的：它们不过是巨大的玻璃棺材。他走到电梯口附近的中庭，靠在玻璃上，俯瞰着窗外的城市，他的城市——他的家，可是现在那再也不是他的家了——冰雪很可怕，可这更糟；这要糟得多。_

* * *

“怎么了？”Steve回来后Bucky问。

“不知道。我猜他们在施压吧。Martinelli给了Coulson一份档案——豺狼计划——”

“ _豺狼_ 计划？”Bucky重复道，扬起了眉毛。“那是你们搞的吗？或者——我们，或者，不管怎么说吧，神盾局吗？”

“是神盾局吧，我猜，”Steve说。“他们不肯告诉我，”Bucky低低吹了一声口哨。“那是什么？”

“该说‘他’，”Bucky说，皱起眉头，“又或者‘她’——我一直感觉豺狼是个女的。我是说，没有人知道，但是有这么个女孩——其实是苏联的，是个狙击手，后来失踪了，我一直觉得她太出色了，不可能不被人雇用，”他一定是看见了Steve的表情，顿了顿说：“豺狼是一名杀手，在六十年代中期活动过几年，然后停了，或者有人抓住了他或她——不是我，”他补充道。

“很好，这是个好的故事，很简单，媒体会喜欢的，”Natasha说。“他们终于认真起来了——”

“不仅如此；这是个讯息。”Bucky艰难地呼吸着，手像是心不在焉地按上太阳穴，咬紧了牙关，仿佛他的头要爆开了。“你明白这是什么意思，对吧？他们会原谅我杀过那些人，只要我 _接着杀人_ 就行，”他笑出了声，说：“ _他们永远不会变_ ，”Steve和Natasha紧张地面面相觑。

* * *

Martinelli意外地到来，发现Steve和Natasha抱着睡在一起，看了看他们两个，然后目光转向Bucky，以十足的专业说：“你剪了头发。很好，他们想见一见你。”她交给Bucky一个衣物袋，Bucky才把上面的拉链拉开一点就摇起了头，看见里面的军礼服咬紧了牙，把袋子扔到了屋子另一头。

“不，”Bucky厉声说。“我不穿那个。我想要我自己的衣服；把我自己的衣服给我。”

“可是，”Steve开口，他希望他们能把Bucky当作美国军人看待，这一切不就是为了这个吗？但Bucky向他转过身来，眼睛燃烧着，说：“Steve，我 _不要_ ，” Martinelli举起双手说：“好吧，那我再看看怎么办。另外，队长—— _拜托了_ ——今天你穿上制服拿上盾牌比较好。”Steve点头。

最后Martinelli回来的时候胳膊上搭着一套深色的西装和一件皱巴巴的白衬衫，Steve猜这只能是她从另一个律师身上扒下来的——显然她不想让Bucky穿上冬兵的那套行头。Bucky盯着西服看了一会，妥协了，他一把西装穿好，Steve只得看向别处——那领带素净得奇怪，这些日子显然流行简洁的领带，但除此以外，看见Bucky穿着西服打着领带，就像回到了过去——回到了战前的日子，三十年代，布鲁克林。如果你不去看那只铁手，Bucky简直跟从前一模一样，而他，Steven Rogers，依旧像个独立日的摆设——美国队长。

“好。”Martinelli绕圈打量着他和Bucky，点头赞许。“现在， _拜托_ ：说话的事情交给我就好，”但Bucky没有回答，而以Steve对他的了解，足以知道这意味着他是无法做出保证的。

* * *

之前他们去过的其他会议室存在的意义就是为了让人肃然起敬，里面长长的会议桌也是为了让人能居高临下威慑他人。而在这个房间里只有Coulson，他坐在一张小圆桌边，其他的空椅子是给他们留的——强制性的团结，Steve嘲弄地想道。Bucky看了一眼桌子，立刻挑了离Coulson最远的座位，Steve坐在他旁边提供支持，而Natasha在他旁边。其他人在中间剩的椅子坐下了。

“我不介意坦白，自从我们上次会议后我就忙得马不停蹄，”Coulson说，他一开始试图对着Bucky说话，但是几乎立刻改而面对Steve了。“我们达成决议，认为这起极度不寻常的案例应该归神盾局管理，毕竟不寻常的案例差不多是我们的专长了。”Coulson笑了一下。“而且，当然，也是因为神盾局中心的许多人物对这一结果有很深的——嗯，我们姑且称为 _投入_ 吧。我还有必要告诉你们，我不到两个小时前刚和总统紧急会面。”Steve看见Martinelli期待地咬住了嘴唇，而Bucky则不动声色。

Coulson从公文包里取出一个印着神盾局标志的深蓝色信封。他把信封放在面前的桌上说：“在美国总统授权下，我向您提出如下——”Bucky没等Coulson说完就倾身抽过信封，解开上面的红色缎带，取出文件开始读。Coulson愕然。“我，呃，我得到授权来此进行交涉，”Coulson又开口，“Barnes中士，如果您——”

“我是冬兵，”Bucky抬眼说，“我不替任何人卖命。”

Martinelli像是心脏病快犯了。“我想跟我的委托人协商一下这项提议，”她说。

Coulson直接看着Bucky说，“这是 _新的_ 神盾局，Barnes中士——完全正当的美军特殊情报行动的一个分支——”

“是。你们跟其他小伙子不一样，”Bucky懒洋洋地说，把文件扔到了桌子上。“不行，”他说。“我不听命于人，再也不会了。你不能给我下命令，总统也不能，就算Steve也不能。”他望向Steve。“对不起，我不行。”

“我明白，”Steve说，然后又说：“Coulson局长，我们能单独谈一下吗？”

“ _不行_ ，”Martinelli立刻说。“队长，我建议你不要在——”但Coulson对他点点头，于是Steve偏了一下头示意其他人在外面等着。Bucky犹豫了一下，但Natasha站起来拉住他的手臂，Martinelli和其他律师跟着出去了。只剩下他和Phil Coulson。

* * *

“你得放他走，”Steve对Coulson说。“你知道，我也知道。如果你不放他走，这是胁迫他效力，这意味着对他来说战争还没有结束。他的战争必须结束了，Phil—— _必须_ 结束了。否则简直是伤天害理。”

Coulson的眼神有些绝望，无可奈何地摊手。“我知道，”他说，“但是队长，你没有考虑 _现实政治_ 的情况。你知不知道为了达成这个协议付出了多少 _代价_ ？”

“知道，”Steve说。“你们承诺世界上最出色的战士会为美国效力。唔，这个我没法给你，”Steve说。“但我可以给你第二出色的，”说着他伸手去拿被丢在桌上的文件。

“什么？”Coulson说。

“让我来吧，”Steve拿起笔说。“我会签字——不管你们给了他什么条件，我都接受，”他划掉合同顶部的JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES，写下了STEVEN GRANT ROGERS。“没关系的，”他说，看了看坐在他对面显然目瞪口呆的Coulson。“本来就该是这样。我才是那个想参军的人。Bucky是应征入伍。七十年后，这才拨乱反正了。”Steve舔舔中指，翻到最后一页签了字，然后把文件塞回信封，递给了Coulson。

“你把这个带给总统。你跟他说，如果他想要我，就可以用我。我会听从命令，他让我干什么我就干什么。但是放Bucky自由。”Coulson慢慢点头，皱起了眉。“你知道哪里能找到我，”Steve说，然后离开了房间。

* * *

在外面，Natasha和Bucky凑在一起，跟律师和警卫保持了一点距离，他一出门，他们都猛地回头看他。“我们今天完事了，”Steve说，然后对律师们说：“感谢你们的帮助。”

Bucky的表情很熟悉，半是愤怒半是惊恐。“你干了什么？”他问。“ _傻逼_ ，你干了——”

“没什么，”Steve耸耸肩说。“我跟他们讨价还价了。要看看他们怎么说了。”

* * *

Natasha在牢房门口跟他们分别，匆匆笑了一下，Steve望着她的眼睛，看见她眼里没有多少笑意。“稍安勿躁，”她柔声说，回答着他无声的问题。“我去看看你搞了什么乱子。”Steve让她走了。

在牢房里，Bucky来回踱步。他没有再问Steve做了什么。最后Steve站起来，拉着他躺倒床上，静静地抱着他。他不需要Natasha告诉也知道，他们现在是背水一战了。Bucky已经表明了他的立场。如果有人觉得Steve的提议不够好——如果有人觉得冬兵太过危险不能放走，如果有人决定不择手段强迫冬兵——

——然后门开了，警卫鱼贯而入，Steve起身，准备战斗，Bucky也从床上跳起来进入战斗状态，然而有个上校告诉他们说有人邀请他们参加一次特殊会议，在华盛顿特区的另一个地方，递给了Bucky一个透明的塑料袋，里面装着他所有东西——所有，不仅是战术装备、手套和战靴，还有他的枪套， _他的刀和枪_ 。

Bucky尖锐的看了Steve一眼，因为假如他们免不了一场恶战，可能没有比现在更好的机会武装自己了，可这或许是个陷阱，他们或许只是在等着Bucky拿起枪，好有借口射杀他。他们用眼神迫切地交流着，最终Steve孤注一掷地脱口而出：“让他们负这个责任吧。”Bucky吞咽着点点头。他和Buck，他俩一辈子都是光明磊落的，如果政府落井下石——那责任在他们。

Steve穿好制服，拿上盾牌，Bucky穿上冬兵的装备，他们便被押送出去了，前面一群武装的士兵，后面又是一群，警觉地举着枪。

“你觉得这靠谱吗？”在走廊里，Bucky一边走一边低声问他。“这个秘密会议？”

“我不知道，”Steve说，努力说服自己，不可能让他们凭空消失的，太多人知道他们的事了——最起码就有Natasha、Peggy、Tony、Clint、Sam和Martinelli——然而，他猜所有被押向无名坟坑的人应该都有过类似的乐观想法。这种事不会发生的，你会想，哪怕是他们让你跪下让你把手放在头后面的时候。Steve努力不去细想他们挑了一个Natasha没跟他们在一起的时候，不去细想Martinelli没有坚持陪同前往，不去细想Phil Coulson现在不见踪影。

电梯门开了，他们被领进去，四周围着警卫。他们上升，再上升，Bucky抓紧了他的手臂，在Steve耳边说：“只要你一声令下，”Bucky喃喃道，“ _长官_ ，”Steve如鲠在喉，因为或许不如让他们一起死在这里好了，还有更多更糟的死法。

可他还是一言不发；会有更好的时机，更好的境况。他们出了电梯，沿着走廊进了另一个电梯，这次开门以后，Steve能在走廊尽头看见光了。Bucky在他旁边绷紧了身体，但是他们跟着警卫过了安检口，出了最后一道自动门，他们终于站在了室外，眨着眼睛，有些眩目。微风吹拂过Bucky的头发，Steve看见他的肤色在阳光下是一种病态的苍白——突然之间他确实想打架了，他想杀掉每一个罪魁祸首。

拐角处停着三辆巨大的黑色装甲车，他们打开第二辆车的门挥手示意他们进去，这是关键时刻——如果他们想要行动，现在机不可失。Bucky一向能领会他的每个念头，把手放在了枪柄上——但警卫们只是站在那里，Steve不忍心攻击没有直接威胁他们的美国军人。于是他上了车，Bucky的手垂了下去，跟着上车，然后警卫一个个坐在他们周围，引擎发动，车开了，他们朝特区驶去。

* * *

他们在国会山附近一栋巨大的黑色玻璃建筑前停车。Steve从没来过这里。警卫开门，Steve看见Natasha飞步走上来迎接他们，长长舒了口气。“这是真的？”

“是的。”Natasha抬头望着她，声音异常严肃：“Steve，别生气。先——先听听他们怎么说。”

“我的妈，”Bucky嘟囔。她陪着他们进去。这里的安保措施和斯普林菲尔德一样严密，但Bucky无视了周围的警卫径直走向大理石厅堂另一端的一面墙，墙上写着：“ **英勇墙** ：谨以此墙纪念所有为保护人类英勇捐躯的神盾局成员。”他盯着那面墙不放，Steve一走近就明白了为什么——上面刻的第一个名字是Abraham Erskine博士，第二个就是James“Bucky”Barnes中士。

“Rogers，来吧，”Natasha说，他们正拦着电梯门等他们。Steve看看Bucky，朝电梯偏了偏头。

这次他们没有下楼，而是上楼，到了一条铺满地毯的走廊。他们经过几个办公室，Steve能感应到隐隐的骚动，所有人都在抬头看，又假装没在看。终于，他们走过一道巨大的双开门，进了一个巨大的L形房间，里面有三个文员在办公，然后又进了一道双开门，进入一个极为宽敞的办公室，里面有两张沙发，一张红木会议圆桌，一张足有两条小船那么大的办公桌，而在那里，站在窗边的人，是Phil Coulson，手插在口袋里，看上去很尴尬。Steve皱起眉头，然后才看见屋里除了他还有其他人——Peggy也在，坐着电动轮椅，他又抬头，墙上屏幕里的 Nick Fury在看着他。

在他们身后，Natasha关上了门。“Peggy，”Steve柔声说，面向她，“这是怎么回事？”

她有些遗憾的笑了。“当然，我们把你出卖了，”她说。

“Carter特工 _想_ 说的是，”Nick Fury在屏幕里说，“总统接受了你的提议，”Steve呼出一口气，慢慢点头；他预料到了，甚至希望如此。

“ _什么_ 提议？”Bucky低低地、危险地说。“ _Steve_ 。怎么——？”

Coulson答了话。“Rogers队长提议替你为神盾局工作，”他说。“不过，嗯，始料未及的是，”他咳了咳，“总统签发了一道行政命令，任命你为新任神盾局局长。”

“什么？”Steve傻了眼，Coulson从桌边走开，朝椅子做了个手势——他突然明白了这桌子、这椅子都是给他准备的，给神盾局局长准备的。“什么？你们想让我，”他们都看着他——妈的，他们不是想让他听从命令，而是颁发命令，不是执行计划，而是制定计划。他恳求地望着Peggy—— _我不行_ ，他想道； _我不能牵扯进来_ 。但他没有说出口。

“我知道，”Peggy说，眼中充满同情；她爱他，但她自己就做过了这种可怕的妥协，挺身而出肩负了领导的重任，弄脏了自己的手。“但你是最合适的人选，Steve。你应该接受。” _你必须接受_ ，她没有这么说，但他能从她的表情看出，这是弦外之音。 _你必须接受，如果不为了别的，为了James，也要接受。_

“得了，我们可是以你命名的，”Fury说，无数想法在Steve脑海中冲撞——他作为神盾局局长能做的事，还有或许 _不得不做_ 的事。他见识得太多，知道这不是儿戏。他抬头看着Bucky，看见他脸上闪过担忧的阴云；Bucky知道这里面牵涉到了什么。Bucky比谁都清楚。

“我们犯了不少错误，队长，”Fury说，“我们也做过追悔莫及的事情，但是有很长一段时间，我们没有公开处于战争状态，而且任何必要的杀戮都被降到了最低——”

“Steve，”Natasha在他身边低声说。“ _想想_ 吧。可以由你来决定。 _一切_ 都可以由你决定。”

“——这或许听起来不像是一种胜利，但千真万确就是胜利，我真想说这是归功于神盾局的存在，然而并非如此。这要归功于Peggy Carter领导下的神盾局。掌权的人 _至关重要_ 。”

“这工作不适合浪漫的人，”Peggy柔声说。“但我们也需要一个理想主义者。”

“我能跟他说句话吗？”Bucky说，所有人都沉默了。Peggy恳求地看着Steve，Natasha的眼里满是警告，但Steve只是看着Bucky点了点头。Bucky用下巴指了指边上的门，Steve跟他进了局长的私人小书房，在身后关好厚重的门。

“不能让你来。”Bucky的嘴在暴怒中紧绷着。“不能是你。让他们另找个人去，谁都行——”

“Bucky——”Steve开口。

“这是脏活，Steve，这是天底下最肮脏的活计了！”

“对，”Steve说。“但脏活总会有的，因为有时候只能如此。总要有人来决定是什么时候、在哪里。而这个人会是我。”他都没意识到他已经下定了决心，直到这些话自己出了口。“非我莫属，Buck，而且我对天发誓，如果你愿意，你可以就此不干了，你可以休息了，你永远、永远不用再做任何你不愿意做的事了——”

Bucky几欲泪下，Steve抱住了他，支撑着他。“Bucky。 _Bucky_ 。这一次就让我来帮你吧。这是我们的出路，我们就这样吧。”他温柔地吻他，吻在他左眉上方，喃喃道：“再说，想想嘛，干这行不错。豪华办公室，使命感……高级杀手，”突然之间Bucky大笑起来，用力眨着眼睛，抹去眼里的泪水。

“可是，”最终Bucky问，手腕抹过发红的眼睛。“我又该做什么好呢？”

“不知道，”Steve说。“做什么……你 _想_ 去做什么呢？”Bucky思考着，脸上满是迷茫和恐惧，然后，出人意表，闪过第一丝希望的光芒。


End file.
